


Ride The Lightning

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sentient sex toys, slight dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Fuwa Isamu was a pest, but a rather intriguing one.
Relationships: Raiden/Fuwa Isamu
Comments: 28
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight tweak to canon where Raiden survived going up against Assault Wolf, and got a little bit of revenge out of it.

It hadn’t been easy for Fuwa to stumble away after the battle. For one reason, his foe had managed to avoid enough of his attack to survive. But more than that, using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key had drained him to the point that he’d been concerned that he would wind up passing out before he could finish crossing the bridge away from Daybreak.

But he had managed, and he had been quite glad that Aruto hadn’t tried to pursue him. True, he’d coughed up an alarming amount of blood after he’d dropped his transformation, and he’d looked as though he were about to drop. For all he knew, Aruto was calling Yua right now. For just a moment, Fuwa thought he wouldn’t mind that. Now that he’d gotten near the outskirts of Daybreak, cutting through the trees to shave time from his journey and reach the road more quickly, he was reminded that he had quite a long trek back to town, one that he absolutely could not make in his current condition.

“Huh. I’m surprised you survived using that Key.”

Fuwa jerked his head up, lips curling back in a snarl when he saw Raiden nearby, half concealed in the shadows of the trees. He took some amount of pleasure in the fact that the Humagear didn’t look entirely unscathed; parts of his jumpsuit were scorched from the attack he’d taken, and a trail of blue blood had smeared as it leaked from the corner of his mouth. 

Although he knew it wasn’t the smartest course of action to take, Fuwa gripped Assault Wolf in his hand. He doubted he’d be able to fight as hard as he had, but he wouldn’t simply stand by and let this Humagear attack first.

“Oh, please,” Raiden scoffed, when he saw Fuwa’s hand grasping weakly for the Shotriser. 

“I’ll kick your ass,” Fuwa growled.

“You look as though you’re about to _fall_ on your ass, you stupid human,” Raiden retorted, taking a step closer, enjoying how Fuwa’s struggles to insert the Key into the Shotriser increased. 

How had this human managed to use a Progrise Key made for Metsubojinrai? How was he even still breathing? It was fascinating, somehow.

Nonetheless, Raiden closed the distance between them, reaching out to knock the weapon from Fuwa’s hand. It was amusing, watching Fuwa clench a fist and try to swing at him. Raiden easily avoided the so-called attack, watching as Fuwa toppled over onto the ground from the abrupt motion.

Raiden’s gaze wandered over the human sprawled at his feet, hearing his ragged breathing as he struggled to rise, but it seemed that Fuwa’s strength had met its limits.

He crouched beside Fuwa, leaning in close to him, so close, feeling his body tense when his lips brushed against his ear as he spoke.

“I could think of a few other things I’d like to do to it, though.”

Fuwa felt his blood run cold, and he felt adrenaline surge through his body. He wasn’t going to let this freak touch him, not without a fight, he thought, swinging his fist at him.

Raiden caught it in his hand, applying just enough pressure to keep Fuwa from simply pulling his hand free, smirking as he desperately tried to do just that.

Using that grip on Fuwa’s hand, he yanked him closer, pressing his lips against the human’s own, hearing the muffled sound of alarm that he made.

Then Fuwa’s free hand made its way up to tangle itself in Raiden’s hair and yanked him closer, nipping sharply at his lip. 

Oh, now _this_ was interesting!

Raiden pressed Fuwa onto his back, not breaking contact with him, thrusting his tongue into the human’s mouth, his own tongue meeting him as aggressively as everything else he did. Small grunts, equal parts aggression and pleasure, echoed in their throats. Raiden couldn’t help himself; he dug his fingers into Fuwa’s ass, lifting him up just a bit to meet his body, his hips rolling forward. He could have sworn he felt Fuwa’s shaft beginning to respond between their layers of clothing, and he growled into the kiss.

Abruptly, he flipped Fuwa over, yanking his hips up and thrusting experimentally against him. Raiden normally didn’t go for humans, but something about this one had him hard as a rock already. 

Raiden leaned closer to Fuwa, slowly grinding against him. “What do you think? You want it?”

“Go to hell,” Fuwa spat, but for all his bravado, his voice was anything but even.

Raiden’s hands moved around to the front of Fuwa’s pants, beginning to undo them, the human’s weak struggles only serving to excite him further. When he encountered the very prominent bulge straining against the front of Fuwa’s slacks, he chuckled. “You’re just as hard as I am, buddy. So how about before I go to hell, I show you a little bit of heaven first?”

Fuwa couldn’t keep the Humagear from stripping his lower half of its clothes, and he shivered as the cold afternoon air—and a rough pair of hands—trailed across his skin. Part of him was terrified out of his mind, at being completely at a Humagear’s mercy like this. It was like something out of a nightmare. But at the same time, he couldn’t deny that he’d secretly wished that someone would dominate him like this. 

Something probed against his entrance, and Fuwa yelped, trying to move forward, away from whatever was going to shove itself inside him, panic bubbling up in his chest.

Raiden’s hands on his hips held him fast, and Fuwa squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for something that would undoubtedly prove to be painful and unpleasant.

Something warm and wet touched him next, and Fuwa’s entire body shuddered. That…hadn’t been what he’d been expecting. That had felt…good.

“Liked that, did you?” Raiden purred, his fingers moving to knead the soft flesh on Fuwa’s ass. “If I do that enough, can I make you beg me to fuck you?”

Fuwa had opened his mouth to retort, but before he could form the words, Raiden went back to work, and the only thing to leave his lips was a startled sound of pleasure. His fingers dug into the ground, closing around dry grass and rotting leaves, leaning heavily against his forearms as he felt Raiden’s tongue dip inquisitively inside his body.

A loud gasp left Fuwa’s lips as he came, his body twitching as his release landed on the ground beneath him, and only Raiden’s grip on his hips kept him from collapsing on top of it.

“Hmm? Already?” Raiden inquired, his voice surprised as one hand drifted down to Fuwa’s cock, giving it a few strokes. “I know I’m good, but that was just too fast. Is this the first time anybody has done that to you?”

“Shut…up…”

Oh, this was _good_ , Raiden thought to himself, his fingers continuing to knead and squeeze Fuwa’s ass. “How many times can I make you cum before you start begging me to let you ride my dick right here, in the middle of nowhere? No one will be around to hear you scream about how good it feels to have a Humagear dick buried in your ass.” He could feel Fuwa’s cock getting progressively harder beneath his fingers, and he grinned. 

He spread Fuwa’s ass cheeks, before resuming his task, sliding his tongue in a bit further this time, drinking in every sound that he made. After some time had passed, one hand moved to grasp Fuwa’s cock, fingers sliding along his length as Raiden pumped him almost mercilessly, delighting in the desperate sounds Fuwa made as he came yet again.

By this time, Raiden’s cock was pressing uncomfortably against the front of his pants, and he impatiently unzipped his jumpsuit, shoving it down off his body and kicking his boots off. He pulled Fuwa up, ridding him of his coat and shirt, feeling how the human’s heartbeat thudded wildly against his chest. It was so tempting to just push himself into him, listen to his screams, to simply use him until he was satisfied…but no. At this rate, it would be over far too quickly. He felt as though the merest touch would make him blow his load, and if he fucked Fuwa today, he wanted it to last.

Making his decision, Raiden laid back on the ground, bringing Fuwa flush against him, the human’s face by his cock. “Suck it. Suck it, and I’ll give you more,” Raiden growled, running the tip of his finger over Fuwa’s entrance, delighting in the full-body shiver than ran through Fuwa. 

He felt Fuwa’s fingers wrap around the base of his shaft, and he hissed softly as he began to pump him. “No, no…I said suck it,” Raiden repeated, a bit more firmly, before swatting at Fuwa’s ass, hearing him cry out in surprise. “Do it, or I won’t touch you like you want me to.”

Something that sounded suspiciously like a muffled sob came from Fuwa, and Raiden felt him beginning to take him into his mouth, lips tentatively sliding down his length. Oh, that was good…but he was going a bit too slowly.

Raiden experimentally thrust himself a bit further into Fuwa’s mouth, hearing a muffled sound echo in his throat, and he felt Fuwa try to draw back. He delivered another stinging swat to Fuwa’s backside. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed. “You want more, don’t you? You need to give me what I want first…and that means making me cum, and drinking it all down. Be a good boy, and I’ll make you feel good, too.”

Raiden was pleased when Fuwa ceased struggling, and he was trying his best to take him in. He kept his hand wrapped around the base of Raiden’s shaft, stroking him as he worked him with his lips and tongue, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Fuwa had never done _this_ before, either. 

“Good…keep going,” Raiden encouraged him, his finger moving across Fuwa’s entrance again, before he began to slide it inside. Fuwa’s body bucked on top of him, and he could feel Fuwa’s shaft rubbing against his body as he squirmed, but to his credit, he did not stop what he was doing. If anything, it made him approach his task with more vigor. 

Raiden couldn’t keep himself from bucking up into Fuwa’s mouth, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Fuck...remember…drink all of it, and you’ll get something good,” he gasped, then came with a loud groan down Fuwa’s throat.

The suddenness of Raiden’s climax—not to mention the sheer amount of cum that it provided—caught Fuwa off guard, and for a moment, he panicked, wanting to draw back. But that would be no good. Not that he was interested in whatever reward Raiden had planned for him…but he wasn’t a quitter. At least a good amount of the cum had shot right down his throat, so by the time he’d calmed himself and was breathing more calmly, he was able to swallow what remained with little trouble. 

“You did good,” Raiden murmured, his hand running lightly across Fuwa’s back. Then he was lifting Fuwa, depositing him on the ground again, somewhat awkwardly on his knees and forearms since he still didn’t possess the strength to hold himself up beyond that. 

Then a finger slick with saliva was sliding inside him, and Fuwa whimpered softly. Every time Raiden’s finger moved deeper inside him, Fuwa felt his arms trembling, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep holding himself up for long.

As if sensing Fuwa’s distress, Raiden wrapped an arm around Fuwa’s waist, taking the pressure off his arms, adding a second finger. The sounds Fuwa was making as he moved the digits inside him, pumping and curling, trying to ready him for something considerably bigger, were serving to drive Raiden crazy, and it took every ounce of self-control that he had to not just plunge into Fuwa’s unprepared body so he could hear those sounds he was making grow even _louder_. He couldn’t help but rut against Fuwa, his fingers moving even faster as his cock slid across his ass. Fuwa’s entire body seemed to have gone limp under Raiden’s hold, his sounds of pleasure the only thing confirming that he hadn’t simply passed out or worse.

Animalistic grunts left Raiden’s lips as he rutted against Fuwa, his pace increasing. The speed at which his fingers were working Fuwa were almost too fast to follow, but the human continued to mewl in pleasure, soft pleas occasionally breaking through.

Then Fuwa’s voice raised as he came, and Raiden followed, his release splattering across Fuwa’s backside.

And then Fuwa was deadweight in Raiden’s grip, and one look told him that the human had passed out.

“Well, shit,” Raiden grumbled. He hadn’t been planning on stopping anytime soon, but if Fuwa was unconscious, well…what was the point? He huffed, disappointed, before lowering Fuwa to the ground, and gathering up the human’s discarded clothing. It wasn’t easy dressing him when he was out cold, but Raiden somehow managed. Surely someone would come looking for him, and if he was bare assed naked in the forest, they’d know something had happened, and Raiden didn’t want that. 

No sooner had he gotten Fuwa’s coat halfway on, did he hear the rumbling of a car engine, and Raiden cursed softly. He snatched up his own discarded clothing, then, leaving Fuwa leaning against a tree, darted away. He found cover and slipped his clothing back on, before peering out to see what was happening.

The Hiden kid was there, along with someone else…a woman. They both went to Fuwa’s side and called his name in alarm, shaking him in an attempt to wake him. When that yielded no results, they managed to get Fuwa onto his feet and over to the van that they had driven, and loaded him in.

He hoped that, when Fuwa awoke, he’d feel the dried cum on his ass, and remember everything that had happened.

“I do hope we see each other again soon,” Raiden murmured to himself, his eyes following the van as it disappeared into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Fuwa had taken up using Assault Wolf, and where it had increased his strength considerably in battle, the side effects were obvious to everyone. More often than not, Fuwa would simply shrug off anyone’s concern, refusing to take time off to rest, and would simply work through the weariness and the pain, slamming back energy drinks like they were shots of liquor. 

No one ever would have guessed that the driving force behind Fuwa’s stubbornness was what had happened that day outside of Daybreak. He hated that some days, he would remember how it had felt when Raiden had touched him, how he’d felt like losing his mind when the Humagear had fingered him almost viciously, and he’d be mortified to find himself growing hard. He found it difficult to fall asleep whenever he _did_ sleep, and many nights, he took to replaying that day in his mind, his hand drifting down to wrap around his cock and pump himself until he found release. Sometimes, he would work a finger or two into his ass as well, pretending that they were Raiden’s fingers. Ultimately, after he’d cum, he felt disgusted with himself, that he was remembering how a Humagear had used him, and found pleasure from it.

What the hell was wrong with him??

One afternoon when he’d gone in to work, Yua had taken one look at him, and told him to take a day off and go back home. He’d protested, but she’d pointed out how exhausted he looked, and how he’d be useless in a fight if he could barely stand up. It was only after she’d threatened to have him placed on leave that he finally gave in and returned to his apartment.

And found himself alone with his thoughts once again.

At least being at AIMS kept his mind from drifting to things he’d be better off forgetting. Now he had an entire day with nothing to do, nowhere to go, where he would probably wind up jerking off until his dick was raw

And then there was a knock at his door.

Fuwa frowned. Who would be visiting him? Had Yua decided to change her mind and allow him to work after all? That was the only person he could think of that might be on the other side of the door.

Perhaps that reasoning, or simply the fact that he _was_ exhausted—even if he’d never admit it—were the reason he didn’t check to see who was outside before he opened the door, and found himself face to face with Raiden, who stood with his arm leaning against the door frame, that same cocky smile on his lips.

“Found you~”

Fuwa’s eyes went wide, and he attempted to slam the door in his face, but Raiden simply pushed it back open and came in, reaching back to close and lock the door behind him.

Crap…Fuwa realized that he’d left the Shotriser and Assault Wolf in his coat, which was hanging in its place in the closet. There was little chance he could get to it before Raiden could stop him…

Then Raiden’s hand was at the back of Fuwa’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, as he tugged him closer, their lips abruptly meeting, and every rational thought quickly fled Fuwa’s head. Instead, he found his hands closing around the front of Raiden’s jumpsuit, yanking him closer. He felt Raiden’s free hand moving down to yank at his necktie, dropping it to the floor, before moving on to his shirt, growling impatiently when he couldn’t unfasten it quickly enough and simply ripping it open, sending buttons scattering across the floor. The ruined shirt landed on the floor, followed by Fuwa’s slacks a few moments later, and Raiden’s hand began rubbing insistently at the front of Fuwa’s underwear, feeling himself stiffening with every moan he heard coming from the human’s throat, before he peeled that final garment off Fuwa’s body.

“B-bedroom,” Fuwa managed to gasp when he finally came up for air, whimpering when Raiden nipped at his neck, before his lips attached themselves to the spot, sucking and nipping, and oh god, it felt so good, he felt like his legs were going to give out..!

He felt Raiden’s arms go around his waist, lifting him off the floor, and he wrapped his legs around his waist, rutting desperately against him, until Raiden had to pause in the hallway, pressing Fuwa’s back against the wall as he pulled the zipper down on his jumpsuit, shoving the top down and freeing his cock from the confines of the fabric, letting it run so enticingly between Fuwa’s ass cheeks, rutting slowly against him, his fingers moving to spread his cheeks and press the head of his shaft against his entrance.

“You want it, don’t you? You want me inside you?” Raiden growled, rolling his hips forward slightly, not penetrating, but making Fuwa groan in desperation regardless. “Not yet. First…I’m going to eat your ass. I’m going to fuck you with my fingers. Just like last time. Get you good and ready. You feel how big I am? Can you take all that?” A shallow thrust against Fuwa’s ass drew a strangled mewl from his lips. “Then you’re gonna suck me off, get me good and wet, and I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’re going to be screaming my name until I’m satisfied. And believe me…I can go for a good, long time. Think you can keep up?”

“Bring it,” Fuwa replied, his voice hoarse.

And then there was a loud rapping at the apartment door.

Raiden turned to glare at the door as if it had personally wronged him. “What the fuck?” he growled. “Whoever is on the other side is gonna die.”

Fuwa found himself being lowered onto his feet, and he simply dropped onto the floor, too overwhelmed from Raiden’s words to even stand on his own. Shit…what if this time, it really _was_ Yua? Or Hiden? Someone who knew who Raiden was? There was no way to explain this.

But Raiden was already stomping across the floor, yanking the pants of his jumpsuit back up, and Fuwa lost sight of him. 

The middle-aged man on the other side of the door had just lifted his hand to unleash another barrage of knocks, when the door was suddenly wrenched open, and instead of seeing his neighbor, he found himself face to face with a rather tall, rather intimidating young man he’d never seen before. Or rather…a Humagear, he realized, noting the headset. 

“Who the fuck’re _you_?” the Humagear demanded.

“Oh…er…I’m one of Fuwa-san’s neighbors,” the man finally replied, his voice sounding far meeker than he’d originally planned. He’d heard noises through the walls, and had planned on coming over and telling his neighbor to keep the racket down, or he’d report him to the landlord.

But this man…Humagear…he’d encountered instead was rather intimidating. And, judging by the very prominent bulge pressing very insistently against his pants, there had been no doubt what he’d interrupted. 

“Yeah? And? Whaddaya want? We’re busy.”

“I…see that. Er…I heard noises through the wall…thought something was wrong…”

“The only thing that’s ‘wrong’ right now is that you’re here, flapping your yap, when I should be getting down to business with my boyfriend,” Raiden snapped. “So get lost, got it?”

With that, he slammed the door shut in the neighbor’s face, and suddenly, going out for the rest of the evening seemed very appealing to him. 

Fuwa buried his face in his hands; it was going to be impossible to face this particular neighbor again. Maybe he’d never have to, though. Raiden had been pretty threatening.

When he came around the corner, he tugged Fuwa to his feet. “That’s taken care of.”

“Boyfriend?” Fuwa couldn’t help but question.

“Yeah,” Raiden replied, leaning in to look into Fuwa’s eyes. “Meaning, nobody is going to fuck you except for me.”

Fuwa hated how those words sent such a delicious thrill up his spine, but, he thought to himself as Raiden lifted him again and continued toward the bedroom, he’d never felt so desirable before that very moment.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Raiden dropped him on the bed, and before Fuwa could react, the Humagear began to crawl across the mattress toward him, his eyes locked on Fuwa’s, and he suddenly had trouble breathing.

Then Raiden had reached him, guiding him onto his back in a way that seemed gentler than Fuwa would have expected of him, and their lips met once again. His body arched against Raiden’s, whimpering as he felt the Humagear’s fingers wrap around his shaft, giving him a few teasing strokes, before sliding around to his backside.

“I hope you’ve got a bit more strength today than you did last time,” Raiden said, flipping Fuwa onto his stomach and pulling his hips up. “I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“Bring it on.”

Even though Fuwa couldn’t see him, he could sense that Raiden was smirking from his confident words.

Then he felt his ass cheeks being roughly parted, and a moment later, Raiden’s tongue was swiping across his entrance, and he groaned softly.

“Be as loud as you want. I bet your neighbor won’t be home for a while,” Raiden stated. “Hmm…you don’t seem as tight as before. Why’s that?”

Fuwa pressed his lips together, and Raiden's palm sharply met his ass.

“You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?” Raiden continued, pressing the tip of his finger into Fuwa’s ass. “Maybe I should have you touch yourself for me. Give me a little show. What do you think?”

“I...”

Raiden raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

Fuwa glanced back at him, his face slightly flushed. “I’d rather you touched me. It’s…so much better that way.”

Something about Fuwa’s expression and that admission were simply too much for Raiden, and he slid his finger in a bit further. “I still plan on having you screaming my name and begging for me to fuck you.”

“Ahh…there’s…lube in the drawer…on the t-table…”

“Good to know,” Raiden murmured, sliding his finger out of Fuwa’s body, before replacing it with his tongue. 

Fuwa felt as though his senses were overloading as Raiden’s tongue dipped into him, deeper than before, and a long, desperate moan left his lips. 

“That’s it. Let me hear every sound you make,” Raiden thought to himself. As much as he knew he would enjoy burying himself to the hilt in Fuwa’s body, it was fascinating to watch him respond to stimuli like this. The way Fuwa’s body tensed and relaxed, trembling under his touch, his voice growing progressively louder as Raiden worked him, until the moment he cried out as he came, his release splattering on the sheets.

But then, watching Fuwa collapse on his side, panting in an effort to steady his breathing, Raiden wanted more. 

He reached over, locating the bottle of lube that Fuwa had mentioned, noticing how Fuwa’s eyes followed his every move, a mixture of apprehension and excitement present on his features.

Raiden moved closer, until he was on his knees beside Fuwa’s head, and there was little doubt what he wanted. Fuwa moved closer, taking him into his mouth much more eagerly than the last time, and Raiden groaned softly, his hips thrusting shallowly as he worked his cock further into Fuwa’s mouth. 

Raiden flicked the cap on the bottle open, squeezing a generous amount of the clear gel onto his fingers, before leaning forward, bracing himself on one hand behind Fuwa’s back, as he began to work a finger into him once again.

Raiden’s movement had forced his shaft a bit further into Fuwa’s mouth, and he panicked for a moment as he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He moaned softly as Raiden’s finger slipped into his body, hearing the Humagear groan in pleasure before he set to his task.

They each had a difficult time focusing as they were being worked so thoroughly by the other, and Raiden paused in his ministrations, his hips bucking against Fuwa and feeding his cock even further down his throat, until he came with a loud curse, his release shooting straight down Fuwa’s throat. He drew back, watching his shaft slip out from between Fuwa’s lips, and he felt himself hardening again in an instant. He’d worked three fingers into Fuwa’s ass, and he slowly withdrew them, watching Fuwa’s lips part as they left his body.

Raiden laid back on the bed, getting comfortable leaning against Fuwa’s pillow, before drawing him onto his lap so he was straddling his hips. Hands cupping Fuwa’s ass, he carefully maneuvered him over his shaft, reaching down to steady himself with one hand, groaning when Fuwa’s body paused just above him.

Then the head of his shaft was disappearing into Fuwa’s body, and their combined sounds of pleasure echoed in the room. Raiden’s hands moved up to grasp Fuwa’s hips, holding onto him as he continued to slowly lower himself.

Once he was completely buried in Fuwa’s body, Raiden’s grip on Fuwa tightened, and he pulled him down toward his chest, bracing his feet against the mattress. 

Then he began to move, and Fuwa didn’t know if he would survive. Raiden’s thrusts were deep and harsh, his arms holding him practically flush against his chest. The sounds of their bodies meeting echoed in the room, only slightly louder than their ragged breathing and soft grunts. One of Raiden’s thrusts had Fuwa crying out in pleasure, and his hands moved down to grip his ass so he could continue to hit the same spot again and again. Fuwa’s fingers closed around the sheets, pushing himself back against Raiden’s thrusts, so desperate to feel everything, to feel _more_..!

Fuwa buried his face in Raiden’s shoulder, biting down on his skin as he came with a long, low moan, his release splattering between their bodies. Raiden’s pace increased, and just moments later, he was emptying himself inside Fuwa, groaning as his hips stuttered against Fuwa’s body.

Raiden ran his hand up Fuwa’s back, feeling him shiver from the touch, until his hand was tangling itself in his hair. “Damn,” he murmured, easing himself out of Fuwa’s body. “That wasn’t half bad.”

Fuwa lifted his head, meeting Raiden’s gaze with a look that could only be described as offended. “That’s it? ‘Wasn’t half bad’?”

A smirk lazily crossed Raiden’s lips. “Maybe I need an encore performance. Or…you could try fucking me, instead.”

“Maybe both. Didn’t you boast about being able to keep up with you? Because I’m not tired at all yet.”

Raiden leaned in to nip at Fuwa’s neck. “Bring it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, was this series really marked as complete? WAS IT?? Well...thanks to folks giving me a couple more prompts...it's back! Chapter 4 will be it (for now, who knows if I'll come back to this), I'll more than likely have it done sometime this weekend, if all goes well! If not, then just know that more is coming!
> 
> As a side note, happy birthday to Fuwa! (it's February 8th in Japan already, so this definitely counts as a birthday fic)

By the time Fuwa was able to drag his weary body up the stairs to his apartment, the sun was already beginning to set, casting shadows across his surroundings. It had been a long day that seemed as though it would never end, and then when the end of his shift was in sight, there had been a call about rogue Humagears in a rundown area just outside of town. By the time the damn things had been rounded up and reports had been filed, he’d put in several extra hours of overtime, and felt as though he were about to drop from exhaustion.

It had been one hell of a way to spend his birthday, he thought to himself bitterly. It wasn’t as though he had many—or _any_ , really—friends to spend the day with, but he’d planned on buying himself a decent dinner before he went home.

But the best laid plans and all that, he thought to himself, shifting the bag from the conbini to his other hand so he could dig his keys out of his coat pocket. At least he’d gotten himself a slightly fancier brand of cup noodles than usual. And his birthday definitely called for a can of beer. He’d probably just eat and go to bed.

As he neared his apartment, something moved in the shadows, and Raiden rose to his feet from where he’d been sitting across from Fuwa’s door.

Ordinarily, Fuwa knew he would have put up some sort of half-hearted fuss about the Humagear having come to seek him out yet again, before they wound up falling on each other (and then promptly onto Fuwa’s bed), but tonight, he was simply too worn out to react in the manner that Raiden was surely expecting, judging by the cocky smirk on his lips.

A smirk that quickly faded as Fuwa moved past him to unlock the door, before stepping inside, holding the door open and glancing back at the Humagear. It was as close to an invitation as he would get.

“You’re quiet today,” Raiden observed as Fuwa slipped his coat and shoes off, and he followed suit, unlacing his boots and leaving them sitting haphazardly on the floor, before he followed Fuwa further into the apartment, feeling his cock beginning to stir as he remembered the last time he’d shown up unannounced.

“It’s been a long day, and I’m too damn tired to deal with unexpected guests,” Fuwa said, setting down the bag containing his meager dinner.

“And I even brought you a gift.”

Fuwa turned, his eyes wide with surprise. “How did you know that it’s my birthday?”

Raiden was silent, his expression startled, but then his lips slowly curled up into a crafty smile. “Oh…it is, is it? Well then, I picked the perfect day to come visit.” His arms shot out, wrapping around Fuwa’s waist and pulled him closer, lips close to his ear as he whispered, “I can give you your birthday spanking this way.”

Fuwa sucked in a sharp breath as Raiden’s hand drifted down to cup his ass, giving it a rather painful squeeze. “Th-that’s not…”

“Don’t you want to see what I got for you?” Raiden purred, pleased when he could feel Fuwa’s cock beginning to stiffen. He released Fuwa, giving him a sharp swat on the ass. “Go to the bedroom. Now.”

Fuwa considered protesting for perhaps a fraction of a second. He didn’t like being ordered around by anybody…and why was Raiden so obsessed with smacking his ass? And, even more worrying, why did Fuwa enjoy it?

Finally, Fuwa turned and headed for his bedroom, and he heard Raiden’s footfalls close behind him. He didn’t know what the Humagear had planned, but he couldn’t deny that he was eager to find out. His cock was already straining uncomfortably against his slacks, just begging to be touched.

When they entered the room, Fuwa flipped on the light, and his gaze immediately settled on the toy he’d left sitting on his bedside table. Shit…he hadn’t thought to put it away after he’d last used it—that very morning—and after he’d cleaned it, he’d left it out, along with the bottle of lube, figuring he’d most likely be using both again that evening. The toy had been a newer acquisition, when he’d realized that his fingers just weren’t enough sometimes. He had the burning desire to feel filled, to at least be able to pretend that he was being fucked by Raiden again, and he’d wound up going online to order a dildo. It wasn’t quite the same, but it definitely worked in a pinch. And lately, there had been far more pinches than Fuwa would like to admit. 

He heard a soft laugh, before Raiden moved past him, going over to pick the toy up and casting him a curious look. “Oh? You’re getting thirsty, aren’t you?”

Fuwa felt his face heating up, and he quickly averted his eyes. “It’s been nearly a month,” he stated simply, as if that explained everything.

“It certainly has been. Good thing I showed up, or you’d be spending your night fucking yourself with this sad little thing, am I right?” Raiden inquired, smirking when Fuwa stayed silent. “Don’t worry. I brought you something better.”

Fuwa glanced his way, his eyes widening when Raiden held a…much more substantial toy out to him. “What’s..?”

“I had it made especially for you,” Raiden stated. “It’s made from a mold of my own dick, so I think you’ll like it a lot better than the other one.”

Fuwa’s mouth went dry. God, _would_ he! He hated being called ‘thirsty’, but the fact of the matter was, he truly _had_ been. He wanted to recreate that feeling of Raiden buried inside of him, hitting all of the right spots, making him cum so hard that he forgot his own name…but it was so difficult when he was doing it on his own, and with a toy that didn’t quite move—or feel—like a real dick did.

“Want to try it out?” Raiden asked, moving closer to Fuwa. “Just to make sure it’s…satisfactory?”

He ran the head of the shaft across Fuwa’s lips, and he whimpered softly at the touch. Even _that_ felt so much more realistic than the toy he’d been using! He parted his lips, leaning forward slightly, wanting to take it into his mouth and see how _that_ felt…

Raiden chuckled, moving the toy away, and he could see the lust in Fuwa’s eyes when he looked up at him in confusion. “Not just yet. Strip. Now.”

Fuwa lifted shaking hands up to his necktie, undoing the knot and pulling it loose from the collar of his shirt, before dropping it to the floor, before moving to the buttons on his shirt. It took several tries to undo some of them, but it finally slipped open as the last button was unfastened, and he shifted it off his body.

Raiden had seated himself on the edge of the bed, and Fuwa’s eyes were drawn to the fabric that was straining across his groin. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he struggled with his belt, before moving on to unfasten his slacks, quickly shoving them down and pulling off his socks. What would it be like, sucking Raiden’s dick while the Humagear worked that toy into his ass? 

“ _All_ of it.”

Raiden’s stern voice pulled Fuwa out of his thoughts, and he froze when the Humagear placed the toy on the bedside table and rose to his feet, grabbing Fuwa’s wrist and pushing him facedown on the mattress. Then there was a tearing sound, and his boxer briefs fell away from his body.

Raiden delivered a stinging swat to Fuwa’s backside, and he cried out in surprise.

“Is this what you were waiting for, pup?” Raiden asked, his palm striking Fuwa’s ass once again, drinking in the sounds he made. “You like a little rough play, don’t you?” Another swat. “You like acting big and bad, but you’re putty in my hands like this, and hard as a rock, I’ll bet, hmm?”

Then his fingers were digging into the soft flesh of Fuwa’s ass, roughly spreading the cheeks, before he ran his tongue over Fuwa’s entrance, feeling his body buck slightly from the touch. 

“I’ll do this for you, but then you’ll need to get yourself ready for the toy,” Raiden stated. “I want to watch you finger yourself…see just how bad you want it. You _do_ want it, don’t you?”

Fuwa whimpered, his fingers tightening around the sheets. “Yes…”

“Hmm…I didn’t think you’d agree so quickly,” Raiden murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Fuwa’s thigh, feeling his body trembling beneath him. “Good boy. See? If you tell me what you want, I’m happy to give it to you.”

“Less talk, more tongue.”

Raiden couldn’t stop the short bark of laughter that left his lips, and he gave Fuwa’s ass another teasing swat, before he went back to work. When he worked his tongue inside, he could feel Fuwa’s body rutting erratically against the mattress, and he tried to hold the human’s squirming body still. He wasn’t going to make this easy, was he? But as he’d said, it had been nearly a month, and all he’d had to entertain himself all that time were his fingers and that pathetic little toy. He was probably about to lose his mind.

As the thought went through Raiden’s head, a loud cry left Fuwa’s lips, and the Humagear was certain that it was a cry of completion. “Already?” he couldn’t help but say in a teasing manner.

Fuwa was practically panting beneath him. “Shut…up,” he finally gasped.

“You’re so sensitive…are you going to make it to the point where you can take the toy?” Raiden continued. “You still have to prep yourself. And I bet you’ll cum at least once more during that.”

Something that sounded suspiciously like a whine left Fuwa’s lips, and he pulled himself up onto shaky feet, moving to snatch up the bottle of lube from the bedside table, as well as the toy, before he settled himself in the middle of the bed.

“On your knees. I want to be able to see everything,” Raiden said, stepping back into the room—when had he left?—dragging over the chair from Fuwa’s dining room table. He took a seat, his eyes passing slowly over Fuwa’s body, and he palmed himself through his jumpsuit.

For a moment, Fuwa was tempted to ask Raiden to do this part for him. He’d even beg if he had to. He’d made do with his own fingers so many times, but Raiden’s were so much better. He wanted to suck Raiden off while riding his fingers.

God…he _was_ thirsty, wasn’t he?

“Well, pup? I’m waiting.”

Fuwa shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, even as he watched Raiden’s fingers trail over the head of his still-clothed shaft. He shifted, turning away from Raiden, hoping that not seeing the Humagear touching himself would help him focus more on the task at hand. 

But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t use his imagination just a bit, to make this even better for himself. 

Fuwa moved onto his knees, putting a pillow down for when his upper half would inevitably topple over onto the mattress. He usually wound up with a crick in his neck, when he fingered himself like this, but he found it to be more pleasurable than just laying on his back.

Like this, he could pretend that it was actually Raiden touching him.

He poured lube over his fingers, then drizzled a bit directly onto his ass, feeling it run between his cheeks, and he groaned softly, moving his hand back to rub plenty of the liquid across his entrance. At least he’d just done this in the morning, so he wouldn’t be quite as tight and needing extra time to work himself. There had been occasions where several days had passed before Fuwa felt the need, or had the time, and he had to remind himself to go slow and take extra care. 

Even though Raiden was aggressive, he’d never done anything to Fuwa that had caused him pain. He wondered sometimes if it was just so he could listen to Fuwa’s sounds of pleasure, or if he truly didn’t want to damage him.

He worked a finger into himself, a soft breath leaving his lips. He slid the digit in slowly, then back out, then in once again, curling it a few times in an attempt to begin readying himself for the toy. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation of being filled again, not by a toy he’d had to settle for, but by a toy that was the same size as Raiden’s erect shaft.

He heard the sound of a zipper, and Fuwa wanted to look back and see if Raiden was taking his clothes off. If this was, perhaps, all a farce, and Raiden was going to simply move behind him and take over, his fingers working him insistently until he came.

A soft moan left Fuwa’s lips, and his upper body sagged down onto the pillow, barely holding himself up on one forearm as he worked a second finger into himself. He was already so hard, just from a few fingers and an overactive imagination.

Was he imagining things, or could he hear Raiden’s breathing growing rather uneven? Was he touching himself? 

Was he enjoying watching this?

Fuwa worked in a third finger with ease, mewling in pleasure. It felt good…so good…but it just wasn’t enough.

“Want it…” he gasped. “Please…”

“What do you want, pup?”

Fuwa’s body was beginning to rock back against his fingers in desperation, needing something more, but he just couldn’t stop the motion to grab the toy. 

“Your…the toy…fuck, Raiden, _please_!”

Fuwa heard what sounded like a growl, then the mattress shifted, and a hand was grabbing his hip as something warm splattered across his ass, followed by several long groans of pleasure. 

Then Raiden was in his line of vision, grabbing the toy from where it sat, before picking up the bottle of lube and pouring quite a bit over it, giving it a quick stroke to distribute the liquid.

“You’re still doing this yourself, pup. You know that, right? Are you ready?”

An impatient noise left Fuwa’s lips as his withdrew his fingers, grabbing awkwardly for the toy. He wrapped his fingers around the bottom of the shaft, noting that it felt like there was a suction cup at the base, and his thoughts traveled to the fun he could have with it. He could stick it to the wall of his shower, if he was feeling brave…or simply leave the chair that Raiden had dragged into the room, and fix the toy to it so he could ride it with ease.

He brought the toy around, pressing it insistently to his entrance, his lips parting soundlessly as it began to slide in.

This was what he’d been craving. It seemed as though nothing could satisfy him completely unless it was Raiden’s cock, buried deep in his body. He might not be able to emulate the Humagear’s pounding thrusts, but he would damn well try his best.

Raiden took his seat once again, watching Fuwa work the entire toy into his body, taking a moment to adjust to the girth, before he began to slide it back out, pushing it back in a bit faster than before. His hand drifted back down to his shaft, coaxing it back to full hardness, his gaze not once leaving Fuwa as he worked himself.

Soon enough, Fuwa was pushing his hips back against the toy, and their sounds of pleasure echoed in the otherwise quiet room. The amount of lube on his hand and the toy was threatening to make him lose his grip, but he stubbornly continued his motions. If he couldn’t hold onto it any longer, he would make Raiden move so he could put that damn chair to better use.

The instant his fingers slipped from the base of the toy, he didn’t even have time to voice his displeasure, before something was pushing it into his body. Then he saw Raiden’s hands braced on the mattress on either side of his body, felt his hips snap against his own…

It wasn’t the toy anymore, was it? 

“Why do you make me feel like this?” Raiden breathed against Fuwa’s ear, quickly increasing the pace to one that he knew Fuwa enjoyed, watching the human’s hands grasp at the sheets, even as he tossed the toy to the mattress.

It would have its time later. Much later.

The sound of skin slapping against skin mingled with their moans, and Raiden’s hands dug into Fuwa’s hips, somehow going in deeper and faster, continuously striking that one spot that made him feel like he was going to come apart at the seams, until Fuwa came with a loud cry, and only Raiden’s grip on his hips kept him from collapsing.

Raiden kept going, grunting in an animalistic way with each thrust, until he finally slammed against Fuwa’s body hard, nearly hard enough to bruise, as he emptied himself inside him, hips stuttering against Fuwa as he rode out his release.

All the strength seemed to seep from Fuwa’s body, and he felt Raiden withdraw from him, moving him carefully to an unsoiled portion of the bed, before wrapping him in a soft cocoon of his sheets, and Fuwa felt himself being drawn down into slumber.


	4. Pounded In The Ass By The Remotely-Controlled Dick Of My Robot Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter that actually gets a title because I came up with it when the chapter idea was thrown out there, and I gotta say, if I have the opportunity to give one of my works a Chuck Tingle-esque title? Then I am GONNA!

It was the sensation of something brushing against his backside that woke Fuwa. It took a moment for him to remember that Raiden had, essentially, fucked him until he’d passed out, but…god, it had been good.

Not that he would ever admit it, but Fuwa was rather thankful that Raiden had chosen to show up with that toy. The toy had been good, but Raiden taking over about halfway through had been even better. It was infuriating, that the cocky Humagear knew exactly how to make Fuwa lose his mind.

He was tangled up in the covers that he didn’t recall wrapping around himself, and he swore he could feel lube or cum dribbling down his thigh. Surely he hadn’t been asleep for long, then. He should really extract himself from his warm cocoon and clean himself before bedding down for the night, he thought. Shit…he’d need to wash his bedding the next day, as well; he distinctly remembered at least one mess he’d left smeared across the blankets, thanks to Raiden’s very skilled tongue.

Fuwa decided that he should at least get in the shower while he was awake. Maybe he’d bring the toy with him. Nobody ever came to visit, so no one would notice if he left it suction-cupped to the tile wall. Maybe he’d test it out before he went to bed. He just needed to find where it had gotten to, after Raiden had withdrawn it from him. He groaned softly; it had been such a smooth transition from the toy to Raiden’s own shaft, he didn’t even know when the Humagear had entered him.

Something was pressing insistently against his entrance, and a soft gasp of surprise left Fuwa’s lips. Raiden had stayed..? The last time he’d shown up, after…Fuwa didn’t even know how many times they’d fucked that day…but he’d fallen asleep and woken to an empty apartment. And, mysteriously enough, when he’d gone to retrieve his scattered clothing from the living room, his ripped shirt had been gone.

He must have used far too much lube in preparation for taking the toy, Fuwa thought to himself, as a hard cock began to push into him. He could still feel it on himself…which he supposed was a good thing, given how insistently Raiden was pushing himself inside. Maybe he’d drizzled a little more on his shaft, or on Fuwa’s ass, beforehand. He was certain he would have woken up if the Humagear had slipped even one finger inside of him.

It was odd that Raiden hadn’t said anything, Fuwa thought to himself, fingers closing around the sheets as the Humagear moved further inside him. He was practically buried to the hilt by now, but there hadn’t been a single word. No teasing, no moans…nothing. It was odd.

Then with one swift push, he was fully inside, and Fuwa couldn’t keep from yelping at the feeling of being so suddenly filled. 

And when a low pulsing ran through the shaft, a surprised cry was wrenched from Fuwa’s lips. “Th-that’s something new,” he finally managed to gasp, his hand moving back, suddenly desperate to touch Raiden.

When his fingers encountered nothing but air, Fuwa’s eyes shot open, and he struggled to look behind him.

He was quite alone in the room.

A confused panic began to bubble up in Fuwa’s chest, especially when he felt what he had believed to be Raiden’s shaft draw back and then push into him once again, more firmly than before.

“What the f— _ahh_!” he cried out as another pulse ran through the shaft, stronger this time, and stars exploded before his eyes. His hips bucked against the mattress, and he struggled to move, as if he could somehow escape this odd assault.

He’d barely gotten one knee beneath him before the shaft thrust into him again, hard enough to make him lose his balance. He caught himself on one forearm, before he reached back, trying to figure out what was happening.

His fingers brushed against something that felt much like a suction cup, and he sucked in a sharp breath.

Was this…the toy that Raiden had given him?

He felt the base brush against his fingers, before slamming into him again, hitting that same spot with a powerful pulse and wrenching a desperate moan from his lips. Fuwa sank down, his cheek pressed against the sheets, unable to even hold himself up. It felt as though its girth was expanding, stretching him further than before, and a long, low whimper echoed in Fuwa's throat.

“Damn it, Raiden…what _is_ this thing?” he gasped.

Then it began to thrust into him, quickly setting up a pace that had Fuwa trying to cast a glance over his shoulder once again, even though he was alone, because it felt so much like the way Raiden moved. The way he felt, buried deep inside of Fuwa.

He’d said the toy had been molded based on his own dick, but clearly it was more than that. It was more like some kind of odd, remotely-controlled dildo with a life of its own.

Fuwa sagged against the mattress, and he was glad that no one could see him right now, his upper half flopped bonelessly on the bed, his ass up in the air as he was mercilessly pounded by this disembodied dick. But even with all of the oddness in the situation, he was hard as a rock, and occasionally Raiden’s name spilled from his lips in between desperate moans.

Finally, one thrust drove him over the edge, and Fuwa cried out, cum splattering on the sheets beneath him, his body shuddering as the toy pulsed against him, drawing out his release, not to mention every sound of pleasure it could wring from his lips.

When it finally ended, when the toy wriggled out of his body on its own, the last of Fuwa’s strength gave out, sending him collapsing on his side, eyes lulling shut.

The last thought he had before succumbing to the darkness was…maybe Raiden _hadn't_ removed the toy before fucking him. Maybe it wasn’t a toy at all. Did Humagears have spare genitalia that they could just…snap on? Was that what this thing was..?

*

A lazy smirk crossed Raiden’s lips as he watched Fuwa sag to the mattress, and he was very, _very_ glad that he’d taken a moment to install a hidden camera in Fuwa’s room. He’d originally intended to wait and see how long it would take the human before he took up the toy for his own pleasure, but he’d gotten a bit impatient, watching Fuwa sleep, watching the sheets slide away from that tempting skin.

He shut off the feed and pocketed his phone, before tucking himself back into his pants and zipping his jumpsuit up.

He’d already been gone most of the night; he should head back before anyone got suspicious.

Fuwa was his little secret, one he wanted to keep to himself for as long as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with more! And a late Valentine's fic at that. But mostly, I had this fantastic idea (at the very end of the frickin month, of course!) to have a week of Fuwa fics that I'm affectionately calling Fuwabang February. If all goes as planned, I should have a new fic for each day (some days may be doubled up, depending on my work schedule). So of course I had to kick things off with another Ride The Lightning chapter. I hope you'll look forward to what I can churn out for the week! I do love a challenge. :3

By the time the week had ended, Fuwa was tired from a particularly eventful week—not to mention particularly tired of hearing everyone talking about Valentine’s Day and their plans. All he’d wanted to do was go home and take a long, hot bath to ease the tension from his body.

He eagerly shucked his clothes and filled the tub with water as hot as he could stand, then added a handful of Epsom salts. He felt like an old man every time he bought them, but he couldn’t deny that they helped soothe his aching body.

Fuwa laid back, letting the wonderfully toasty water envelope his body, and he couldn’t help but sigh happily. This was just what he needed.

By the time the water was turning tepid, Fuwa felt like a new man. He felt much more relaxed, and his back wasn’t protesting every time he so much as thought about moving.

Then, for reasons unknown, his thoughts drifted to the toy that Raiden had given him. He hadn’t touched it for days…and, now that he’d thought about it, he realized that he desperately wanted it in him, and he could feel his cock stirring from the thought.

Fuwa opened his eyes, planning to dry off so he could dart into his bedroom for the toy and lube, and a startled yelp left his lips when he saw the toy perched on the side of the tub, where it most definitely had not been when he’d gotten in. He’d truly begun to think that he’d imagined the toy thrusting into him on its own, fucking him just as aggressively as Raiden always did, but now? Now he wasn’t certain.

But who was he to look a gift dick in the mouth, as it were?

Fuwa sat up in the tub, taking a closer look at the toy. It looked…slick, as if it had already been generously covered it in lube in preparation.

Well…that was convenient, no? And its suction cup was firmly stuck to the edge of the tub, which in all honesty was a good spot for it.

Not dwelling on things any longer, Fuwa eased himself out of the water, bracing one foot on the bath mat and the other on the bottom of the tub. “Don’t go coming to life again, or I might wind up slipping and breaking my neck,” Fuwa said, before realizing just how ridiculous he sounded. He was talking to a dildo. 

Why talk to it when there was something else he wanted to do to it?

Fuwa moved carefully, mindful of his precarious positioning, as he began to lower himself, exhaling shakily as the head began to penetrate him. The lube helped, but he really should have properly prepared himself for this, especially after several days of doing nothing.

But now that it was sliding inside him, he really didn’t want to stop.

He took the toy in, inch by careful inch, moaning softly as he felt himself being stretched to accommodate it. Once it was fully seated inside him, Fuwa paused for a moment, giving his body a moment to get used to the feeling after such a long absence. Then he began to move slowly, rocking against the toy, and for just a moment, he lost himself in the fantasy that this truly _was_ Raiden, that he’d inexplicably shown up once again, and they’d inevitably wound up involved in their favorite activity.

“Feels so good…Raiden…” Fuwa gasped, increasing his pace just a bit. 

One of his hands drifted toward his painfully hard shaft…

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the apartment.

Fuwa froze, the toy buried fully inside him, his hand hovering over his shaft. He could just ignore it. He _should_ just ignore it. It was probably someone selling stuff door-to-door, or it was that goddamn nosy neighbor of his, ready to complain that he’d heard one single noise through the wall. It couldn’t be anyone important at this hour. Dammit, he _needed_ this!

The doorbell sounded again, then once more, and Fuwa growled in annoyance, getting to his feet and making a soft noise when the toy slipped from his body.

If this wasn’t an end of the world scenario emergency, he was going to kill whoever was standing outside.

“Yes! Just a minute, please!” Fuwa yelled, before pulling the plug on the tub, then grabbing his robe and pulling it on, hastily tying it closed, thankful that the irritation of the situation had already made his erection start to deflate.

So much for his peaceful evening, Fuwa thought to himself as he stomped down the hallway. All the muscles that had felt so relaxed a moment ago felt as tightly coiled as snakes that were ready to strike.

The doorbell sounded once more, just as Fuwa was unlocking the door, and he gritted his teeth, yanking the door open, ready to rip apart whoever was on the other side.

Raiden stood there, that cocky smirk on his lips. “Yo. Long time no see.”

Fuwa’s mouth hung open and he simply stared in startled silence as Raiden stepped inside and removed his boots, until he found his voice. “What…what are you..?”

Raiden held up a sheet of paper. “I got a request for a strip-o-gram for you.”

Fuwa’s mouth dropped open once again, and he felt heat rising up into his face. “Y-you…what..?”

“Someone from your job was kind enough to order you a strip-o-gram for Valentine’s Day, but I intercepted it,” Raiden explained. “You don’t want to see anyone else strip for you, do you? Hmm? I~sa~mu.”

Fuwa sucked in a sharp breath at Raiden’s sudden casual use of his first name, and he felt his cock stiffening. Was he dreaming? Surely he’d fallen asleep in the tub, and this was all a dream!

“You look a little flushed,” Raiden observed, resting a finger on Fuwa’s chest, just above where his robe was closed, and slowly ran it up his neck, before continuing on to trace over his lips. “Maybe you need to sit down.”

Then Raiden’s arm was going around his waist, and the next thing Fuwa knew, he was seated on the chair that he’d left in his bedroom after Raiden’s last visit. That chair had immediately become the new home for the toy Raiden had given him, and Fuwa had enjoyed straddling it, riding the toy even as he clung to the back of the chair, pretending that he was clinging to Raiden’s shoulders instead.

Now here he was, staring up dumbly at Raiden, who quickly straddled the chair, his body so temptingly close to Fuwa’s, but just out of reach.

“No touching. Put your hands behind the chair until I say otherwise,” Raiden purred.

Raiden’s hands rested on his hips, before beginning to slide slowly upward, and Fuwa couldn’t tear his gaze away. When Raiden’s fingers reached the top of his jumpsuit, he lazily gripped the zipper, while his other hand continued upward, eyes lulling closed as he ran his fingers through his hair, his hips swaying as if to music that neither of them could hear.

Then he began to draw the zipper down, slowly, and Fuwa’s lips parted as the Humagear’s skin came into view. True, he still had a tanktop on beneath the jumpsuit, but the way it clung to every plane of muscle on Raiden’s body made Fuwa’s mouth water. He followed the zipper’s path silently, a soft sound escaping his lips when he caught just a glimpse of the base of Raiden’s shaft…

“Not just yet,” Raiden whispered, wriggling his arms out of the sleeves, and tying them together at his waist, keeping the jumpsuit infuriatingly secure on his body. His hands went to the hem of his tanktop, drawing it upward and slowly peeling it off his body, tossing it carelessly to the side. 

Then his fingers were pressing against the back of Fuwa’s head, drawing him closer to that expanse of bare skin. Fuwa eagerly ran his tongue across one of Raiden’s nipples, hearing him suck in a sharp breath. He continued laving attention on whatever portion of Raiden’s body he could reach, leaving wet trails along the Humagear’s abs, nipping teasingly at his pecs, trying desperately to get Raiden to guide him down toward his groin, but he was adamant about keeping Fuwa above the belt, and it was driving him crazy.

“What are you looking for, pup? Hmm? Are you trying to find your bone?” Raiden teased, running his free hand over the prominent bulge at the front of his jumpsuit, and he noticed Fuwa’s arms twitch. “No, no touching just yet.”

“Raiden…”

“Shh…all in good time. Maybe I want _yours_ today.”

Before Fuwa could figure out what Raiden was talking about, the Humagear was stepping back and tugging Fuwa to his feet, untying his robe and pushing it off his shoulders, humming in approval when he saw how hard he was.

Then Fuwa was on his back on the mattress, and Raiden was pushing his jumpsuit off, before climbing up after him and straddling his hips.

Then he was lowering himself onto Fuwa’s shaft, and a confused moan left his lips. Raiden wanted to ride _him_?

The Humagear took him into his body with little effort, and Fuwa’s hands reached out, only to be caught up in one of Raiden’s hands and pressed to the mattress above his head.

“Not yet,” Raiden said, and Fuwa was pleased that his voice sounded just a bit shakier than usual. 

When Raiden began to move, Fuwa didn’t think he would last more than a few seconds. He hadn’t expected this, and Raiden felt so good, his body so welcoming and tight around him.

Then something was sliding into him, and Fuwa’s lips parted with a surprised yelp. Was that the toy?

“How’s that? Good?” Raiden asked, his hand moving to Fuwa’s thigh and shifting it so the toy could push the rest of the way in. “Don’t tell me you haven’t fantasized about this. I bet you’ve even thought about both of us fucking you at the same time. Could your ass handle both of us?”

Then the toy set its pace, and Fuwa was glad that Raiden wasn’t depending on him for anything other than laying there and crying out in pleasure, because that was all he could handle. Raiden and the toy worked together, setting up a pace that felt as though they were extensions of one another—and they _were_ , weren’t they?—and it felt so indescribably good.

God, who else would get this worked up over being fucked by a Humagear and a dildo with a mind of its own, based on that Humagear’s dick?

“Want to try it?” Raiden whispered against his ear.

Fuwa couldn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded, thinking that he was insane, there was no way he could do this, he was just going to wind up hurting himself..!

Then Raiden was moving from his shaft, and Fuwa whimpered as he withdrew the toy. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, covering his shaft and the toy, before tugging Fuwa up onto his hands and knees and pouring some of the liquid between his ass cheeks, rubbing it against his entrance before sliding two fingers in. “Oh yeah…I think you’ll do just fine,” he murmured, adding another finger. “You’re still so thirsty, aren’t you, Isamu?”

Fuwa whimpered, his body trembling in anticipation. God, he was out of his mind, but he wanted it, he wanted it so fucking badly!

Then Raiden—or was it the toy?—was slipping into him, and he exhaled with a shaky moan, feeling something else pressing against him. His fingers tightened around the sheets as it began to press into him, and a soft whine left his lips as he felt his body being stretched to the limit, and he was being filled in a way that should have been far too much, but it was…

Perfect.

They moved slowly at first, and once again, Fuwa realized that although Raiden was always very insistent during their times together, he had never once done anything that had hurt him. For a relentlessly horny Humagear, he was rather careful, Fuwa thought absently.

The pace slowly increased, and then Fuwa couldn’t form a coherent thought as the two cocks worked in tandem to reduce him to a whimpering, pleading mess.

“Fuck, you are _so_ good, Isamu. Where do you want it? Hmm? Should we both cum inside you? I think you’d look amazing with your face covered in it.”

Fuwa tried to answer, but the only thing that escaped his lips was a loud moan as one of them made him see stars.

“Mmm…what am I thinking? We could do both.”

One cock slipped from his body, even as the other continued to pound him mercilessly. Then Fuwa was on his back once again, and Raiden was right beside him, his hand running along his length until he groaned, his release shooting across Fuwa’s face.

Then the toy pushed deep inside him one last time, and Fuwa felt it filling him with its release.

“Your turn,” Raiden murmured, leaning down to take Fuwa’s shaft into his mouth, and he gasped, his hips bucking up in surprise. It didn’t bother Raiden; all he did was chuckle around Fuwa’s length, and the vibrations alone sent him over the edge.

Fuwa collapsed bonelessly against the mattress as Raiden’s lips left his length, and the toy wriggled from his body. 

“Ah…did we break you?” Raiden asked, but beneath the teasing question was an underlying note of concern.

Fuwa’s hand moved up, grabbing a handful of Raiden’s hair, and dragged him down into a kiss, one that the Humagear returned rather enthusiastically.

“Don’t tell me that you still want more,” Raiden said, once they finally parted.

“Only if you’re riding me,” Fuwa replied. “And…just you this time.”

Raiden’s hand moved down to give Fuwa a few firm strokes, feeling him stirring beneath the touch. “I could be persuaded.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of absolutely no one, I'm adding to this! I was given a very tempting scenario to wrap this series up with, and I loved it so much, I HAD to go ahead and do it! So there will be one more chapter after this, and that'll be it. Enjoy!

Life seemed to have gotten more and more complicated, Fuwa thought to himself as he trudged home from work one evening. Or work had, at least; his own life was boring and predictable. Since he’d had to begin interrogating Horobi, Fuwa swore he was under far more stress than with any other case. The Humagear was annoyingly tight-lipped, always regarding him with that irritating smirk, as if he found Fuwa to be amusing more than threatening.

Then there was that odd hooded figure that showed up to slap a Raid driver on humans, then disappeared. It had been weeks since that one time he’d attempted to chase them down. Fuwa liked to pretend that he’d frightened them off, but he knew better. He knew they were connected to Horobi, and Metsubojinrai in general; therefore, they were dangerous. Such was the case with anyone connected to the Humagear terrorist group. 

Even…

Fuwa shook himself from his thoughts as he approached the stairs leading to his apartment, and Raiden seemed to appear from the shadows, where he’d undoubtedly been waiting. That wasn’t surprising to Fuwa, but the conbini bag that dangled from his fingers? That was new. What would a Humagear need from the conbini?

Raiden saw Fuwa eyeing the bag, and he chuckled. “Don’t worry…it’s all stuff for you. You’re always coming back with a bag from this place, so I figured they must have really good food.”

‘Really good’ was a stretch, perhaps…the food was fresh, and the location was convenient for him to stop at on the way home. And, Fuwa realized, he’d neglected to stop there on his way home tonight. He’d been so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he’d walked right by and hadn’t even realized.

Raiden took Fuwa’s silence as suspicion, and he continued, “I didn’t poison anything, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Fuwa believed him. Poison was far too human. All the times Raiden had shown up, by this point, if he’d meant Fuwa harm, surely he would have killed him before now. But things were a bit different now, weren’t they? Horobi hadn’t been in AIMS custody last time, and Jin had been destroyed.

As if sensing the direction of Fuwa’s thoughts, Raiden took a step closer. “And I’m not out to get you or anything. I’ve been enjoying the quiet, believe me.”

It was odd…Fuwa had spent the majority of his life hating and not trusting Humagears, but for some reason, he didn’t feel that Raiden was lying to him. Maybe he was getting soft, Fuwa thought to himself, as they headed up and he unlocked his door. 

Had he gotten _that_ lonely over the years? Or was it something more?

Fuwa abruptly pushed those thoughts aside as he took off his shoes and hung up his coat, loosening his necktie as he headed into the living room. God, he was so tired, and he still had another day of work to face before the weekend. And who knew if there would be an emergency that would pull him from his bed during that time? He didn’t have a set schedule, being a Kamen Rider…and even with AIMS, there was always the change of a rogue Humagear showing up, and he would be needed.

The next thing he knew, Raiden was steering him toward the small dining room table, and Fuwa wordlessly took a seat. Then Raiden was taking items from the conbini bag, and setting them on the table before him: a bento, a container of seaweed salad, skewered chicken, onigiri, and a bottle of tea.

“Eat. You’re looking spacier than usual. I got more, but I’ll put it away for now,” Raiden said, his voice surprisingly gentle as he handed Fuwa a set of chopsticks from the bag.

Fuwa split the chopsticks, mumbling his thanks, before tucking into his meal. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he’d been till he’d taken his first bite, then fell on the food like a starving man. It was good that Raiden wasn’t in the room, Fuwa thought to himself, licking a stray drop of sauce from his thumb.

Where had he gone? He wasn’t in the kitchen, Fuwa realized, so obviously he’d already put away whatever else he’d gotten.

Maybe he was sprawled across Fuwa’s bed—preferably sans jumpsuit—just waiting for him to finish his meal so he could get started on dessert.

For some reason, Fuwa hoped that was the case.

Once he’d finished eating, Fuwa gathered up his garbage, rinsing and sorting what could be recycled from the garbage, and put everything in its proper place, before heading for his bedroom. As he’d suspected, the light was on, and he felt a small flutter of excitement in his chest.

When he peered into the room, Fuwa found Raiden sitting on the edge of his bed—still fully dressed, infuriatingly enough—and his gaze was locked on the dildo he’d gifted to Fuwa, and he realized that he’d been hearing the low rumble of Raiden’s voice.

“Don’t worry, it still works just fine,” Fuwa said, stepping into the room.

“I would hope so,” Raiden said, setting the toy on the bedside table. “I was just having a little chat with Raidick.”

Fuwa snorted. “Raidick? It has a name?”

“Well, yeah. I was just telling him to be a good boy and sit things out tonight, since I haven’t been here in a while, and he can be yours every single night. He’s a little grumpy about it, but I think he’ll be fine,” Raiden explained, reaching over to give the head of the toy a soft pat, as if it were a puppy and not an overly enthusiastic sex toy with a mind of its own. 

Raiden’s gaze moved from the toy to Fuwa, and his lips turned up in a mischievous smirk, before he made himself more comfortable, setting Fuwa’s pillows up against the headboard and leaning against them. “Come here…but take everything off first.”

His words were music to Fuwa’s ears, and he had to struggle to not look _too_ eager as he slid off his suit jacket and tie, draping them over the nearby chair. Raiden watched closely as Fuwa unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and onto the floor, before he undid his belt and unfastened his pants, pushing them and his underwear down, stepping out of them as well as his socks.

Raiden had unzipped his jumpsuit at some point, the fabric pushed down to his waist, and Fuwa looked forward to peeling that skintight tanktop off his body and running his tongue over every exposed inch of skin.

Fuwa crawled onto the bed, slowly making his way up to Raiden, until he was straddling his hips. He slowly lowered himself, feeling Raiden’s shaft pressing against him through the fabric of his jumpsuit, and he heard Raiden hiss at the contact.

Then Raiden’s hand was at Fuwa’s backside, lifting him slightly, and a slick finger brushed against his entrance. Fuwa groaned softly, leaning closer to Raiden so his fingers would have room to explore. He tugged Raiden’s tanktop upward, tossing it to the side, but before he could do anything further, Raiden’s finger slipped inside him, and when his lips parted, Raiden’s lips met them, his tongue easily slipping into his mouth.

Fuwa moaned into the kiss, his arms going around Raiden’s shoulders as the finger pressed deeper into him, thrusting and curling, before a second one joined it.

When they parted, a breathless chuckle left Raiden’s lips. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Raidick, haven’t you? Hmm? Maybe…this morning?”

Heat rose up in Fuwa’s cheeks, but he couldn’t deny it. He _had_ been using the toy daily as of late. Sometimes even more than once a day—there had been a few evenings he’d been reading in bed, or simply had turned off the light to go to sleep, and the toy was wriggling beneath the covers, past his clothes, pushing into his body as if it simply could not wait to be buried inside him again. 

And Fuwa never minded. The toy knew exactly how to move like Raiden, and Fuwa constantly found himself fantasizing that it was really Raiden behind him, thrusting into him so impatiently, sending him over the edge at least once.

Even if he didn’t sleep enough, Fuwa thought to himself, he slept _well_ , drifting off into a sated post-orgasm slumber most evenings.

Fuwa was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice when Raiden’s fingers slipped from his body, until he felt his shaft beginning to ease into him. 

“Ride me, baby,” Raiden purred into his ear.

A shiver ran through Fuwa’s entire body as Raiden’s length filled him, and he reached up to grasp the headboard with one hand, the other resting on Raiden’s shoulder as he began to move.

Raiden’s fingers ran up and down Fuwa’s back, his eyes lulling shut as Fuwa rode him, his breath coming out in soft gasps. It was odd seeing him so vulnerable like this, Fuwa thought to himself, leaning down to nip at his neck.

Raiden sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes flying open to meet Fuwa’s, before drawing him in until their lips met. His hips lifted to meet Fuwa’s, both of them groaning audibly from the contact. Raiden’s hands moved down to grasp Fuwa’s backside, using the grip to quicken his pace, and he felt Fuwa squirming against him, trying to regain some semblance of control. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he tried to slow down a bit to stave it off, but Fuwa simply wouldn’t allow it, continuing to ride him with an enthusiasm Raiden didn’t think he possessed. 

In this moment, everything was absolutely perfect. Their fingers scrabbling against one another’s skin for purchase. Soft moans, growing louder with every thrust. Fuwa’s eyes meeting his, and his lips parting to expel a soft moan that sounded remarkably like Raiden’s name.

Raiden’s fingers dug into Fuwa’s ass, crying out as he came, his body shuddering at the force of it. It had been some time since they’d last been together, but it shouldn’t have been affecting him _this_ strongly, should it? 

It seemed as though it were from a distance, but Raiden heard Fuwa’s cry of completion, felt his release shoot onto his stomach, but he felt as though he were drowning as wave after wave of pleasure hit him, threatening to short circuit his system.

Then, finally, it was over, and Raiden’s arms went around Fuwa, drawing him close, feeling a soft exhalation of breath tickle across his chest.

Everything felt like…so much _more_. Like his senses has truly come alive. Every moment of every day before now paled in comparison.

Was this..? 

“Raiden?” 

He felt Fuwa shift, and he groaned as his shaft slid from his body and Fuwa began to move away. Raiden’s hand reached out, halting Fuwa’s retreat, and brought him down on the mattress beside him, leaning down to press their lips together.

When they finally parted, Fuwa stared up at him, his eyes wide in surprise.

Then Raiden’s lips were trailing across his body, and Fuwa could do little more than squirm and gasp in pleasure, until Raiden entered him again. His pace was less frantic than usual; now, it seemed almost reverent, their bodies pressed together as tightly as they could manage.

When Raiden came, Fuwa could have sworn that he whispered, “I love you.”

But…that couldn’t have been right, he thought to himself, as his bliss-filled body dragged him into slumber.

*

A ticklish feeling against the back of his neck woke Fuwa the next morning, and he grumbled something intelligible, reaching back to swat away whatever creepy-crawly was walking across him.

When his hand encountered someone’s head, he yelped in surprise, rolling away and blinking sleepy eyes open to see…

Raiden.

Raiden, laying in his bed, when it was clearly heading for the morning hours, if the tendrils of sunlight creeping past his blinds meant anything.

He’d stayed the night..? That had never happened before. Fuwa never knew exactly when he’d left, but he’d always wake the next morning and Raiden would be gone. He’d just accepted it; after all, Humagears didn’t need to cuddle, or sleep. They didn’t need sex, either, but that sure didn’t stop Raiden.

As Fuwa stared in disbelief, Raiden drew him close once again, his eyes glimmering in the hint of early morning light.

“Wait…what time is it?” Fuwa asked.

“Your alarm goes off in ten minutes. I shut it off, though, since I thought of a much better way to wake you up,” Raiden murmured.

And, exactly fifteen minutes later, as Fuwa stood under the warm spray of his shower, he had to agree with Raiden’s methods. He felt positively boneless at that moment, though there was a hint of discomfort from his lower body. But, well, that was to be expected, given the amount of times they’d had sex, between last night and this morning.

Fuwa paused as he was shampooing his hair. No…it didn’t feel like just sex. It definitely hadn’t been fucking. It had been more like making love.

Fuwa continued washing up, not knowing what to think. Perhaps it was just his sleep-addled morning brain, making everything much more than it truly was. By the time he finished in the bathroom and got dressed, Raiden would be gone. 

But when Fuwa stepped out of the bathroom, freshly washed and dressed for work, he smelled coffee brewing. And food cooking. And that was absurd because he knew that he didn’t have hardly anything edible in his kitchen, aside from cup noodles. 

But when he looked into the kitchen, there was Raiden, putting toast and scrambled eggs on a plate.

“I must still be dreaming,” Fuwa mumbled to himself, pinching his arm…but no, the sight before him didn’t change.

“I bought extra stuff yesterday, remember?” Raiden said. 

Fuwa nodded, confused, as he poured a cup of coffee. Maybe things would make sense after a mug. “You were planning on staying all night even then?” he asked, taking a sip.

Raiden paused. “No. I…I can’t really explain, but it just…felt right. I didn’t want to leave.”

“Why not?” Fuwa asked, taking a bite of toast.

Raiden turned to look at him, and Fuwa felt like shrinking back from the intensity of his gaze. “Because I love you.”

Fuwa nearly choked on his toast. “You…what?”

Raiden moved closer, lifting a hand to brush his fingers along Fuwa’s jaw. “I love you, Isamu.”

For a moment, Fuwa had to clutch at the counter. Raiden—gruff, smirky, demanding Raiden—had said such a simple thing, such a very _human_ thing, and Fuwa’s legs had suddenly gone weak and threatened to spill him to the floor.

“You have to go to work. I know. But…I’ll come back tonight. We’ll talk. There are things I need to tell you,” Raiden said. 

“I’m…not sure what time I’ll be home,” Fuwa admitted. 

“I’ll wait,” Raiden said, with the hint of his usual smile. “I always do, right?”

That he did, Fuwa realized. Casting a glance at his watch, he bit back a curse, eating his food a bit faster than he would have liked. When was the last time anyone had cooked for him? When he was a child, living at home? He wished he could have appreciated the meal a bit more, but he needed to get going so he wouldn’t be late. He wished he could simply call in sick. For some reason, he felt that if he let Raiden leave, he would never see him again. But that was ridiculous…he’d be back this evening. He’d just said so. 

Raiden followed Fuwa to the door, putting on his boots as Fuwa slipped on his shoes and put on his coat. But then, he reached out, tugging Fuwa closer until their lips met. He’d meant for it to be an innocent kiss, but it quickly reached the point where he had to end it. “You need to go, or I’m going to call your job and say you’re not coming in because you’re about to get railed all day.”

Fuwa’s cheeks flushed, both from the kiss and from Raiden’s words. God, it was tempting, indeed! But the responsible side of his brain won out over the horny side, and he finally opened the door, stepping outside with Raiden in tow.

“Be careful today,” Raiden murmured, and then he was gone.

Fuwa kept his guard up from that moment on, suddenly feeling as if someone were watching him.

*

Horobi somehow escaped from his holding area, and the sight of his leg restraints laying broken on the floor filled Fuwa with a sense of dread.

*

“I think that Ikazuchi might not be as loyal as he once was.”

“You know what? I’m in love. Fuck your plans. Fuck you, and the Ark. I don’t need any of this anymore.”

Darkness fell.

*

Fuwa hurried down the street toward his apartment as fast as he could, trying to ignore the rising sense of dread he’d had ever since he’d found Horobi gone. When he arrived, he saw no one waiting. He circled the building, quietly calling Raiden’s name several times, before going up to his door, praying that Raiden was sitting in the shadows, waiting for him.

But there was nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge final chapter, guys! Get a snack and a drink and use the bathroom beforehand!
> 
> This seriously took me 3-4 days to write. No way I could do it all at once, so I broke it up into blocks, and did one block a day. I didn't feel right breaking the chapter up into two, because I wanted all of you to experience the full range of emotions in here (and not get stuck with another cliffhanger). Please excuse any typos I may have missed, I tried to proofread it thoroughly, but...it's over 8000 words, my guys. I did my best.
> 
> This concludes Ride The Lightning--for real this time! I really hope everyone enjoyed what started out as complete PWP, and ended up with people feeling feelings.

A month passed with excruciating slowness, and there was still no sign of Raiden. Every day, Fuwa prayed he would come back, and the gruff Humagear would be seated across from his apartment door, waiting for him. But every day he was disappointed.

Horobi has escaped—or rather, had been broken out, by Jin and that hooded figure, it seemed. Jin’s return took everyone by surprise, and the timing worried Fuwa. Thinking back on it…the day he’d headed for Daybreak, knowing that the Humagears were predictably heading back to their lair, and had fought Jin…it had only been the evening after he’d last seen Raiden. He’d hurried home that night, despite his injuries and sore body, because of that lingering worry that Raiden wouldn’t be there.

Raiden had said he had things he needed to tell Fuwa. Now that Fuwa had had time to mull everything over, he couldn’t help but wonder if Raiden had known that Jin had returned. It didn’t feel as if Raiden would immediately go back to Metsubojinrai. No…not after that last night they’d spent together. But the way Raiden had lingered, the way he’d told Fuwa he loved him, that last lingering kiss they’d shared…

Had Raiden been afraid to leave? Had he feared some sort of retaliation from Jin, or Horobi?

Had he been afraid that he’d never see Fuwa again after that day? But why promise to meet him that evening to talk?

The thoughts swirled through Fuwa’s head every single day that passed, and between that and his job, he felt utterly drained when he returned home each evening. 

Even Raidick, as Raiden had so charmingly named him, seemed…wrong, now. Since Raiden had dropped off the radar, Fuwa realized that the once insatiable toy seemed to be little more than that—a toy. It didn’t move on its own anymore. The one evening that Fuwa decided to try and distract himself, he’d been surprised to find that the toy felt less like an extension of Raiden, and more like the inadequate toy he’d quit using after Raidick had been brought into his life. Fuwa found himself murmuring, “What’s wrong, little fella?” one evening, after days had passed and the toy hadn’t responded to his presence, and he immediately felt foolish, especially when he realized that he was patting the head of the shaft as if it were a dog.

Like Raiden had done that last evening.

Fuwa sighed. Truth be told, he hadn’t even really wanted to use the toy. He just missed Raiden’s presence. 

He opened the drawer on his bedside table, planning to put the toy away so he wouldn’t feel depressed every time he saw it, but when he caught sight of an old flip phone in the drawer, he frowned in confusion. “What’s this?” he wondered aloud, picking it up, turning it over in his hands. It definitely wasn’t his; he’d once had a flip phone, back when they were the top technology, but that had been years ago. He’d had to upgrade several times since then. And this wasn’t the model he’d had back then.

He pressed the power button, not at all surprised when it turned on. The battery life on these things had been great, as opposed to the smartphones nowadays. He remembered leaving his old flip phone uncharged for a few days, and it was fine (especially since he rarely used it), but with his current phone? The battery wasn’t nearly as long-lasting.

Fuwa’s thoughts were cut off as phone’s screen lit up with a message for several missed texts, and, even though it wasn’t his phone, he couldn’t help but flip it open to see who the messages were from.

_‘Nii-san? Is that you?’_

_‘Nii-san, please answer me. Are you all right? Are you still…you?’_

_‘If this is a joke, it’s not at all funny. Who sent this?’_

Fuwa frowned, pressing the arrow to scroll back up to the initial message, huffing at how slowly it progressed. That was one bit of technology that had improved over time, he thought to himself, glancing at the battery symbol. Maybe these phones had better battery life, but this one was low to the point of shutting down, and he definitely didn’t have a charger that would work.

Luckily, he hit the first message, and his eyes widened as he read it once, then a second time, before the phone’s battery drained completely and shut off.

_‘Sorry I can’t be there to help you put the bike back.’_

Fuwa thought back to when he’d first met Raiden, and his younger brother Subaru, who spent all their time up on Satellite Zea. Raiden had given Aruto no end of grief about using the motorcycle for unauthorized travel, especially since they’d been in the process of putting it away, which Fuwa had assumed would be no simple feat in zero gravity. 

The date of the first text…it had been the last day Fuwa had seen Raiden.

Had Raiden purposely left the phone behind?

A chill ran up Fuwa’s spine. The text to Subaru—it had to have been Subaru—sounded so final. From what Hiden had told him (not that Fuwa had listened too closely to talk about Humagears), Subaru had all but disowned Raiden after he’d been hacked, and even though Aruto had tried to get him to see differently, the younger Humagear had remained quite stubborn.

But Raiden had sent this apology, and Subaru had replied, sounding rather hopeful that the message had, indeed, been from his brother. 

Fuwa put the phone back in the drawer; the battery was dead, so there was nothing more he could learn from it. Chances were, there _was_ nothing else on it. If Raiden had a newer phone, it had to have stayed on his person, or it was very carefully hidden.

For a moment, Fuwa considered ripping his apartment apart, searching for an item that may not even exist, and may not even be there if it _did_. No, he felt that Raiden might have wanted him to find his phone, if he’d put it in the same location as his condoms and lube. That must have been what Raiden had been doing that day, when he’d told Fuwa he’d been having a little chat with Raidick. 

“Damn it, what happened to you, Raiden?” Fuwa whispered.

*

Raiden’s eyes opened as his charging cycle completed, and he blinked slowly as he took in his surroundings. For some reason, it surprised him to find himself in the small lair where Metsubojinrai based their operations. Then he silently chided himself for finding it so odd. Where else would he have been? This was the only place where he belonged.

_Was it really?_

Raiden ignored the odd question as Horobi came into view, followed by Jin. It took him a moment to recognize him as Jin, however, due to the change of clothes and the very different way he was holding himself.

His processes must be running slow, Raiden thought to himself, getting to his feet.

“Oh, Ikazuchi, you’re awake!” Jin said with a smile.

It wasn’t the smile Raiden remembered the old Jin having. That one had been rather childlike, but this one sent a very pleasant jolt through his body.

“We’ve been away too long, and the vermin have been able to make their way in,” Horobi stated. By the tone of his voice, it was clear that he wasn’t referring to mice. “I plan to tap into every sensor that may still be active to see what weaknesses need to be reinforced, so those pests won’t infiltrate our home again.”

The look on Jin’s face was a mixture of disgust and something resembling fear, and Raiden couldn’t help himself; he reached out and patted his shoulder, stating, “Don’t worry. Big bro’ll protect you.”

Jin’s gaze lifted to meet his, and a coy smile crossed his lips. “Maybe…” he said, his finger running lightly down the zippered front of Raiden’s jumpsuit. “I don’t want a big brother anymore.”

Raiden’s eyebrows quirked upward as Jin’s finger paused just inches away from his groin. This was an unexpected development, but hey, it suited him just fine. It had been a while since he’d had any kind of sex, and now, Jin was suddenly looking incredibly edible.

“Here,” Horobi said, handing a cable over to Jin. “Take it over to the couch if you’re doing anything right now. I need room to work.”

Horobi was going to let Raiden fuck his baby boy in the same room? “Damn,” Raiden thought to himself. “That’s a little freaky.”

But when Jin led him over to the couch, setting down the cable he’d been holding, Raiden understood. It wouldn’t be human-style sex; this would be entirely Humagear sex. “Hold up, do you even have anywhere to plug that in? You don’t have ear ports anymore.”

Jin grinned, reaching up to grasp his earlobe, tugging it forward and up, and the entire ear slid away from his head, revealing what looked much like his old "ears", before he closed it again. 

“Huh. That’s pretty fancy,” Raiden admitted. It was a far cry from his old, outdated headset.

Then Jin’s fingers were trailing along the very edges of the headset, where it met his skin, and Raiden sucked in a sharp breath. It had been a damn long time since anyone had touched him like that.

Jin seated himself on the couch beside Raiden, their legs pressed together as he leaned in nip his way along Raiden’s jawline. If he kept this kind of treatment up, Raiden thought, he was going to have an awfully hard time keeping himself from simply pressing Jin against the couch cushions and shoving his cock into him. 

When Jin lifted his head from his task, Raiden’s teeth found his earlobe, giving it a sharp nip, and he was rewarded with a surprised gasp. Clearly they were just as sensitive as the headsets were, Raiden thought to himself, his fingers finding one of Jin’s nipples through the fabric of his suit and giving it a tweak.

Jin’s yelp of surprise had Horobi glancing their way. Apparently everything was satisfactory, because he went back to whatever he was doing on his computer.

“Why don’t you plug us in?” Raiden whispered into Jin’s ear, giving his earlobe another nip. It was so tempting to bring the other Humagear onto his lap, to grind his erect shaft against his ass. While Jin struggled to plug the cord into his ear, Raiden did exactly that, and was rewarded by the sweetest little mewl he’d ever heard coming from Jin’s lips. The other end of the cord fell from his fingers, and Raiden took it, hastily plugging it into his headset. Jin’s hand settled on his shoulders, even as Raiden’s arms went around his waist, wanting to make sure Jin wouldn’t topple over while they were occupied.

He felt Jin move, teasingly slow against his shaft, and once again, Raiden wondered what it would be like to be buried inside him.

Then they were no longer in their bodies. They were data, they were connected, they were one. Here and there, a thought or desire would become known to the other, and the sensory reaction was almost too much. Raiden was able to project what he wanted to do to Jin, what he wanted Jin to do to him, and he could feel the curiosity and pleasure surrounding him. 

On the couch, Raiden and Jin were still. Raiden’s headset flickered with the process, and there was a pulsing green light coming from the earring Jin wore. Occasionally, a soft sound would leave their lips, but they were otherwise motionless. As the minutes passed, the lights became brighter, more erratic, until they both crashed into their bodies once more with sharp gasps.

Jin regarded Raiden with a sated, sleepy gaze, and Raiden reached up to brush his unruly hair back, before disconnecting the cable. He laid on the couch, pulling Jin down in front of him. There was barely enough room for the two of them to rest comfortably, but they didn’t seem to care, their eyelids drooping as they slipped into sleep mode.

Good, Horobi thought to himself, as he finished his research and rose from the desk, casting a glance at the two. This was where Raiden needed to be—here, with his own kind, not sniffing around after some human. Especially _that_ human, the bastard who had kept him trussed up in that suffocating basement. 

Horobi slipped from the room, setting off to make their home secure. No one else would sneak in unaware again, not now that they were together once again.

~

Raiden wasn’t certain how long he’d been in sleep mode, but when he woke, he and Jin were alone in the room. Jin was either still asleep, or was simply enjoying being nestled against him.

What Raiden was aware of, was that his dick was fully erect, and pressing insistently against Jin’s ass. He couldn’t help but thrust shallowly against him, and a soft sound came from Jin.

“Are you awake?” Raiden murmured. 

Jin didn’t reply—not verbally, at least. Rather, he pressed himself back against Raiden.

“What do you think?” Raiden continued. “Want to try doing it like the humans?”

For some reason, the very suggestion thrilled Jin. He recalled the thoughts Raiden had while they’d been connected, and he desperately wanted to try them. He pushed himself back against Raiden once again, then whispered, “Show me how.”

~

When Horobi approached the room, he stopped in his tracks. Had he just heard something? He waited just a moment longer, before…yes, there it was again. It was an odd sound, he thought, his hand moving to the handle of his sword. Had someone yet again managed to blunder into their lair? If so, where were Jin and Raiden? 

He heard the sound again, longer and louder this time, and he froze.

That was most definitely Jin.

He drew the sword and had crossed the remaining distance to the door in seconds, and he pushed it open, ready to find himself in the middle of an invasion.

What he found was Jin, pressed onto his stomach on the couch, his pants down to his knees, panting as Raiden continued to thrust into him, soft grunts leaving his lips with every move he made.

Horobi was proud of himself for not simply severing the Humagear’s head—no, he was too close to Jin for that to be done without significant damage to his son’s body. The two were so engrossed in their disgusting act, that Horobi managed to move close enough to grab a handful of Raiden’s hair, which stilled his movements, before pressing the blade of his sword to the traitor’s neck. “Remove yourself from him. Now.”

At least the fool was smart enough to do as he’d been told, Horobi thought, as he watched Raiden’s shaft slip from Jin’s body. He’d dared to do something like this, to defile his son like this?

“Fix your clothing, Jin,” Horobi continued, then directed his attention to Raiden. “How dare you do this…this _human_ act with him? You were intimate with him before, the proper way, but it wasn’t enough for you, that you had to poison him with this human deviancy?”

Then he was dragging Raiden over to the chair that sat near his workstation, and before everything went dark, Raiden heard Horobi sneer, “I suppose we’ll have to start all over again, won’t we?”

*

Another week passed. Then another. Fuwa threw himself into his work, desperate to keep his mind occupied, so he wouldn’t continue to wonder as to Raiden’s whereabouts. Every time he encountered the remaining members of Metsubojinrai, he wanted to grab them and demand that they tell him where Raiden was. They were comrades…weren’t they? Fuwa couldn’t help but remember the way Raiden had told him how he was enjoying the quiet, the last time he’d shown up. Had Raiden broken away from them? Was he on the run, hiding from them, even now? Was that why he hadn’t returned?

It made sense, in a logical way, but Fuwa didn’t care about logic. He cared about _Raiden_.

He stopped dead in his tracks, murmuring an apology as he sidestepped to allow a woman and her two young children to pass him on the sidewalk.

He never would have thought he’d say such a thing in his life, but he cared about a Humagear. When had things changed so drastically? They’d all but butted heads when they’d first met, before Raiden had been hacked. Their encounter in the woods at Daybreak…Fuwa had originally figured that had been some perverse kind of revenge, on Raiden’s part. But then Raiden continued seeking him out, and Fuwa doubted he would have been able to discourage him, even if he’d wanted to. He’d started craving the Humagear’s touch, his mere presence, and now, he was…

As Fuwa neared his apartment building, his steps slowed as he noticed a figure standing near the line of trees across from the building. His heart leapt in his chest, even though he couldn’t make out who it was in the setting sun’s light. The figure didn’t move, even as Fuwa continued his approach, and if they’d seen him, they didn’t act as if they recognized him.

The figure turned their head, their gaze settling on Fuwa, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

It was Raiden.

It took Fuwa several moments to remember how to continue walking, and in that time, Raiden didn’t move. Didn’t speak. Just continued to look at him, a somewhat curious look in his eyes. Fuwa didn’t know how to react himself. He wanted to throw his arms around Raiden, to kiss him senseless, to make sure he was truly _there_ after such a long, worrying absence. He wanted to yell at him for being gone for nearly a month and a half with no word. He wanted to ask him if he was all right.

He wanted to know if Raiden still loved him.

In the end, he swallowed his emotions, and paused a few steps away from Raiden. “Why don’t you come up?”

The look in Raiden’s eyes bordered on suspicion, and Fuwa couldn’t help but feel hurt. “It’s ok. I’m not mad. Well…I _am_ mad, but I’m not getting into it out on the street,” he said, then took a step toward the building, tilting his head in an invitation for Raiden to follow. There was a moment of hesitation, but then Raiden followed after him, and Fuwa nearly wept in relief. He hoped the trembling in his hand wasn’t too obvious as he unlocked the door, holding it open so Raiden could follow him inside.

Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Fuwa simply couldn’t help himself any longer. He grabbed fistfuls of Raiden’s jumpsuit in his hands and yanked him down, crushing their lips together, hoping he could express how worried and lonely he’d been since they’d last been together. Raiden didn’t respond at first, merely standing there like…well, like a robot. But eventually, his fingers slid up into Fuwa’s hair, giving it a tug as he pushed Fuwa’s back against the wall, taking advantage when his lips parted with a soft sound of surprise to thrust his tongue into Fuwa’s mouth.

Fuwa felt Raiden’s hands pulling his coat and suit jacket off, dropping them carelessly onto the floor, before working the knot loose from his necktie. Fuwa’s fingers moved to the zipper on Raiden’s jumpsuit, pulling it down to his navel, but Raiden was still occupied with Fuwa’s shirt. He growled softly, then yanked sharply—ah, there went another shirt, Fuwa thought to himself absently.

Then Raiden’s lips left his and moved to his neck, and Fuwa was certain that his legs would buckle if Raiden continued like this. “Bedroom…” he gasped.

Raiden’s hips rolled against him, and he pressed Fuwa more firmly against the wall. “Why bother? I can fuck you just as well out here.”

Those words cut through the lust that had been clouding Fuwa’s senses, and he tried to shove Raiden away, but the Humagear wouldn’t budge. “You aren’t Raiden…who the fuck _are_ you?”

“You didn’t care about any of that a few seconds ago,” Raiden murmured. “You went and got me all riled up, so I’m not letting you go.”

Then Fuwa was being shoved down on his hands and knees as Raiden shoved his jumpsuit the rest of the way down, then began to fumble with Fuwa’s belt. Fuwa’s fingers delved into his coat, grasping the Shotriser. He wasn’t going to let this bastard touch him..!

Then he heard an odd sound, like a suction cup coming loose from the floorboards.

Raiden suddenly jerked back, “What the fuck? Wait…that’s mine.”

Then there was silence.

Fuwa whirled around, holding the Shotriser up, but it seemed to be unnecessary, as Raiden was not moving. The lights on his headset whirred with some unknown process, and Raidick laid on the floor in front of the Humagear.

What had happened? 

Fuwa’s heartbeat had almost returned to its normal rhythm, when Raiden suddenly jerked and toppled forward, barely managing to catch himself before he would have collapsed on the floor. Fuwa kept the Shotriser steady, however, in case it was all an elaborate ploy to make him lower his guard.

Then Raiden’s gaze lifted, meeting Fuwa’s, and he inhaled sharply.

_This_ was Raiden. He’d looked into the Humagear’s eyes far too many times to be mistaken. Then what the hell had happened before..?

“Fuwa..?”

Fuwa could feel his hands beginning to shake, and he lowered the Shotriser, but his senses stayed on high alert. As he watched, Raiden’s dick simply…detached from his body. No, that was Raidick, wasn’t it? Fuwa watched with a morbid fascination as Raiden picked the other discarded shaft up from the floor, and with a few clicking sounds, reattached it to his body.

“Ok, what the _fuck_ ,” Fuwa finally managed, suddenly feeling rather dizzy as he came down with a crash from his adrenaline high.

Then he was being scooped up in Raiden’s arms and carried into his bedroom, before being deposited on his bed, and maybe he had lost consciousness for a moment or two, because when he opened his eyes again, Raiden was leaning over him, his eyes full of concern. And, absurdly enough, Raidick was sitting beside him, and Fuwa swore he could feel concern coming from the toy. If it had eyes, Fuwa was certain they would have been watching him like a worried puppy.

“I’m dreaming. Or I fell and hit my head,” Fuwa mumbled. Had Raidick just nuzzled his arm?

“Nope, you’re awake,” Raiden said. “You ok?”

Fuwa pushed himself up onto his elbows. “I should be asking _you_ that. What the hell happened out there? What…happened in general? You’ve been gone for over a month..!”

“I know…I’m sorry. Fuck…I’m glad I backed myself up on Raidick that last time. That bastard definitely reset me. Maybe even more than once.” Raiden’s eyes widened as his voice trailed off. “Oh god. I fucked Jin.”

Fuwa blinked. “What?”

“When I was gone…with Metsubojinrai…god…over a month?” Raiden said, his gaze lingering on Fuwa for just a moment, before looking away again, as if he were ashamed. “I wasn’t…I wasn’t _me_ …he wiped out everything before then, and I…”

Before Raiden could continue, Fuwa’s lips were on his, and a soft, desperate sound echoed in one of their throats. He wanted to pull Raiden closer, wanted to feel the weight of his body on his own, but Raiden didn’t budge. Instead, he slowly deepened the kiss, his arms going around Fuwa and drawing him closer.

Something bumped against Raiden’s arm, and he drew back slightly to see Raidick hopping on the mattress beside them. “I know it’s been just as long for you, but…give me a break, would you?” A pause. “I doubt he could handle both of us after that long. Can’t you just sit this one out?”

“Can’t you put him on?” 

Raiden glanced at Fuwa. “Huh?”

“Like…before. He attached to you, right? If you do that…then it’ll be like it’s both of you,” Fuwa continued, suddenly feeling a bit ridiculous. Was he really that worried about not hurting the feelings of a sentient sex toy? But then again, Raidick had definitely saved him before, so he deserved some kind of reward. “I mean, you said he’s molded after yours, right?”

Raiden nodded, then looked hesitant. “He is, but…are you sure you still want this?” _‘Or me’_ , he wanted to add, but didn’t dare. “I can’t undo what happened while I was gone…”

“But you came back. So that means that you still…” _‘love me.’_

Their lips met again, more urgently than before, and Fuwa felt Raiden shift slightly, heard the sounds of him attaching Raidick, and he couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation. 

Then slick fingers were probing at his entrance, gentle yet impatient, and Fuwa bit back a moan as Raiden began to slip a finger into him. 

“It _has_ been a while…and you didn’t have any kind of relief, did you?” Raiden murmured, moving his finger in a certain direction, one that made Fuwa buck and moan beneath him. “I shouldn’t tease you too much today, then, should I?”

Even so, he took his time preparing Fuwa, bringing him to the brink several times, but backing off before he came, until Fuwa was whimpering soft pleas to Raiden.

When he finally slid home, Fuwa’s arms went around Raiden, drawing him close as they both groaned in pleasure. Fuwa could feel Raidick pulsing inside him, and it was almost too much stimulation to take. Perhaps Raiden realized the same thing, as he drew back until only the head was inside Fuwa, before pushing back into him once again. After that, the pulsing worked with Raiden’s thrusts, and Fuwa was quickly reduced to a whimpering mess.

When he came, it was with such blissful force that Fuwa thought he wouldn’t be able to even consider a second round. But Raiden hadn’t cum yet, and it felt so good having him nestled deep inside.

And it had been a very, very long time since they’d been together like this.

Fuwa flipped Raiden onto his back, noticing the surprised, yet intrigued, look in the Humagear’s eyes, as he straddled his hips and lowered himself onto his shaft yet again, feeling that low pulse start up when he was fully seated.

“You and Raidick are both so thirsty, hmm, Fuwa?” Raiden purred, running his fingertips up Fuwa’s spine.

“And you’re not?” Fuwa gasped, pushing himself down onto Raiden’s length a bit faster.

This was reminding him of the last time…when he’d ridden Raiden that night. When Raiden had called him Isamu. When Raiden had said that he loved him. 

Why had that changed? Raiden was still making such wonderful sounds as Fuwa rode him, but more than anything, he wanted to hear him say his name.

When Raiden came, it was as intense as Fuwa’s orgasm had been. And yet…it still wasn’t enough, Fuwa realized. He wanted—he _needed_ —to hear Raiden call him by his first name again. If he could hear that, and fall asleep with Raiden beside him, and wake up with him still there, then he would be able to endure. He’d only made it as long as he had because Raiden had said he loved him. 

But…

Raiden exhaled shakily as Fuwa began to move once again. “H-hey…don’t push yourself too hard. I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured, his hand settling on Fuwa’s hip.

_But you DID. And I thought you’d never come back again. But now that you have, there’s something missing, and I need it back, or I’m going to break._

Fuwa continued to ride Raiden, leaning in to kiss him, trying to do everything exactly as he had the last time. It was good…it was _so_ good, it was what he’d craved, and yet…it wasn’t. 

When they both came, Fuwa’s body trembled from both the orgasm, and from the sobs that he could no longer repress.

Raiden’s eyes widened in concern. “Shit…I told you not to push yourself. Are you ok? Hey…Fuwa?”

“Why won’t you call me Isamu again?” Fuwa finally managed to gasp.

“Huh?”

Fuwa’s forehead rested against Raiden’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“H-hey, what are you saying?” Raiden asked. He gripped Fuwa’s shoulders, carefully sliding him off his length, and moved him onto the mattress beside him. Raidick detached himself, hopping off in what looked like a rather sated manner, and Raiden absently reattached his original dick. “You hate Humagears, don’t you? And now you’re saying you love me?”

Fuwa was silent, his head bowed, and Raiden wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms, to do whatever he had to do to remove that awful sadness from his features. But part of that sadness was his own fault, wasn’t it? He’d been gone for such a long time, with no explanation. He’d forgotten Fuwa. He’d devolved to an uncaring personality, caring about little more than his own entertainment and pleasure. He’d fucked Jin. He’d been close to forcing himself on Fuwa, before Raidick had intervened.

He pressed his lips closed, not wanting to say the words that were bubbling up in his throat, but he had to. He didn’t care what happened to himself, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Fuwa being caught up in any of this.

“Maybe I shouldn’t come back.”

Fuwa’s head shot up, his eyes wide.

“You’re seeing this as more than it really is, aren’t you? I mean…wasn’t this just for fun?” Raiden tried to laugh, but to his ears, it sounded more like a choked sob. “We’re enemies, aren’t we? I’m still considered part of Metsubojinrai. It won’t end well. I don’t have anything to offer you.”

Fuwa’s head had dropped once again, and his shoulders were shaking, but Raiden pretended not to notice as he pulled on his tanktop and zipped his jumpsuit back up. “You can keep Raidick. He’s fond of you. Just get him a charging pad and he’ll be fine.”

Raiden felt even guiltier as Raidick regarded him, and he whispered, “Take good care of him for me, ok?”

Then he was walking out of the bedroom, over to the door, slipping on his boots, the whole time praying that Fuwa would come after him and not allow him to leave.

But he did not.

Raiden paused to pick Fuwa’s coat up from the floor, burying his face in it for just a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to commit Fuwa’s scent to his memory banks.

He hung the coat up, then opened the door and stepped outside. Went down the stairs. Crossed the road.

He didn’t look back. He couldn’t.

*

Fuwa wasn’t sure how many days had passed since Raiden had walked out of his life, seemingly for good. Days seemed to blend together, and he felt distracted at work, which he knew was dangerous, especially if a call came in about a rogue Humagear or Metsubojinrai. But he couldn’t help the direction his thoughts went in. 

Raiden was gone. He wasn’t coming back. He was the one bright spot in Fuwa’s otherwise lonely existence, and he was gone, just like that.

His cell phone rang, dragging him out of his thoughts, and as soon as he put the device to his ear, Aruto was shouting, “Fuwa-san! Metsubojinrai is on the move outside of Daybreak!”

Fuwa’s fingers tightened around the phone, and he disconnected the call, shoving the phone into his pocket.

Those were the only words he needed to hear.

~

Fuwa arrived outside of Daybreak at record speed—he’d probably broken a few speeding laws on the way there; hopefully he hadn’t caused any accidents—and he heard the sounds of fighting coming from nearby. Somewhere within the abundance of trees that surrounded the outskirts of the former bustling town. 

Fuwa’s thoughts drifted back to that day, when Raiden had caught up with him…

He shook his head sharply. Not now. He needed to keep a clear head.

Shotriser in hand, Assault Wolf Key in his coat pocket, Fuwa followed the only sounds in the otherwise stiflingly quiet area until he found himself in a small clearing, where Aruto was busy fighting both Jin and Horobi. 

Fuwa gritted his teeth, quickly transforming and joining the battle.

At least Raiden wasn’t part of it, he thought to himself, as he focused his attacks on Horobi, driving the scorpion Rider away from Aruto. This way, the fight would be fair.

And he owed Horobi an ass-kicking. Not only for nearly killing him the first time they went up against each other, but for whatever he’d done to Raiden.

“Well well, if it isn’t my jailer,” Horobi purred, dodging every one of Fuwa’s attacks with infuriating ease.

“You should’ve just stayed in the damn basement. Now I’ll have to turn you to scrap,” Fuwa growled.

“You’re welcome to try,” Horobi stated. They traded blows for several minutes, before he added, “I don’t understand what he saw in a mongrel like you.”

Fuwa froze mid-punch, barely managing to sidestep Horobi’s attack at the last moment. “What?”

“That fool Ikazuchi. He should know by now that love is pointless.”

Fuwa felt as though Horobi had punched him directly in the gut. But then Horobi took advantage of his distraction and landed an attack that had Fuwa crumpling to the ground, gasping for breath.

“He wouldn’t even forget about it after I reset his memory,” Horobi continued, walking slowly toward Fuwa, before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him from the ground. “Your poison ran far deeper than I could reach. Humagears have no need for coupling like humans. What made him crave it so? Should I try you myself, to see if I can figure it out?”

Fuwa’s hands pried uselessly at Horobi’s fingers, which were slowly tightening around his neck, but he still managed to gasp, “Go to hell.”

Horobi didn’t seem to hear, or acknowledge, Fuwa’s words, still engrossed in his own thoughts. “Why did such a pathetic human make him reach singularity?”

Fuwa froze upon hearing those words, but before he could ponder it further, Horobi slammed a fist into his stomach, sending Fuwa flying back, rolling across the ground until his back slammed into a tree trunk, and his transformation came undone.

Raiden…had reached singularity? It had to have been before he disappeared. That had been why he didn’t remember saying that he loved Fuwa, why he’d stayed the night, why he’d felt so…different. 

And Horobi had so callously destroyed that part of Raiden when he’d reset him.

Horobi took in Fuwa’s look of rage, a menacing chuckle echoing within his helmet. “And you see all are powerless before the will of the Ark,” he stated. “You are nothing more than a pitiful human that I should have destroyed long ago.”

As Fuwa tried to drag himself to his feet, he saw a glint of metal crossing the distance between them, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to avoid the attack in time. Horobi had failed to kill him once, but he clearly was not going to make the same mistake twice. And if Fuwa didn’t have his suit between him and the scorpion venom, then he would surely die before he even hit the ground, and he sure as hell didn’t want to give Horobi that particular satisfaction.

There was a tearing sound, and a soft grunt, as a shadow fell over him, and Fuwa glanced up, his eyes widening as he saw Raiden between him and Horobi, the tip of the scorpion tail embedded in his stomach.

“You…” Horobi hissed. “You’d protect a human? You choose him over your brethren?”

Raiden pressed a hand to his stomach as Horobi yanked his weapon free, trying to staunch the flow of blue blood that was leaking from his damaged body. “Yeah. Who’s powerless before the Ark _now_?”

“Then you can both die,” Horobi growled, drawing the Attache Bow and letting the attack fly. 

It was so sudden, Fuwa didn’t have time to react, but Raiden did; he stayed between Fuwa and the attack, and the force of the explosion sent them both flying back.

Raiden’s arms found their way around Fuwa, drawing him close.

Then they both slammed into the ground, and Fuwa heard Aruto’s shout of alarm from a distance, but that didn’t matter to him at that moment. He struggled to get free of Raiden’s grasp, knowing there was no way he could get to his feet in case Horobi was bearing down on them, intent on continuing the attacks until they were both nothing more than bloody smears on the ground. 

But he didn’t see Horobi. He didn’t see anyone beyond Raiden, who was slumped against him, a mess of sparking circuitry and blue blood on his back, bits of his synthetic skin torn away from the attack, his stomach steadily leaking more of the blue fluid.

“Why..?” Fuwa finally managed to gasp, his arms going around the Humagear’s battered body, as if wishing protect him against any further attacks.

“He would’ve killed you,” Raiden rasped. His voice sounded oddly metallic; his voicebox must have been damaged as well, Fuwa thought absently.

“But now _you_ might die!” Fuwa protested, his voice breaking as he finished speaking.

“I can be remade.”

“But then you won’t be _you_ anymore!” Fuwa’s hand found one of Raiden’s, feeling the Humagear give it a weak squeeze. “I want _you_. _This_ you.”

Raiden’s body jerked, a few sparks shooting from his damaged back, and he drew Fuwa down, pressing their lips together lightly.

He just managed to breathe “Isamu...” before his systems shut down entirely.

“Raiden…hey…don’t do this to me again. Raiden!” Fuwa weakly shook the Humagear’s unresponsive form, and he felt tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

He heard dry leaves crunching beneath someone’s feet, and his head shot up, his gaze falling on Aruto. “Hey…you need to fix him. Please, shachou…I don’t care if I owe you for the rest of my life. I need him back. Please!”

Aruto looked stunned, but he merely nodded, taking his phone out of his jacket.

Fuwa must have gone into shock after that, because he only vaguely remembered someone’s hands gently removing Raiden from Fuwa's arms, and then the Humagear was being taken away. Fuwa’s clothing was spotted with Raiden’s blood, and he planned to get rid of every stitch.

But he was still sitting on the forest floor, and the thought of getting to his feet was more than he could handle. Laying down would be so much better.

And that was what he did.

~

Fuwa refused to stay in the hospital, which was where he wound up waking up. He didn’t have any serious injuries; only an assortment of cuts, scrapes, and bruises across his body. His back ached, but x-rays determined no serious injuries. He’d been released and prescribed bedrest.

Once Fuwa was outside, he caught a cab to Hiden Intelligence, taking the elevator up to Aruto’s office. Thankfully, no one else was present when he burst into the room, practically tripping over his own feet in his haste to get to the stairs leading to the lab.

Raiden was laying on the reclining chair in the middle of the room, and he looked…perfect. On the outside, at least.

Fuwa tried to tamp down the dread he felt as he asked the most important question. “Is…his memory bank…intact? Is he..?”

“Raiden-san sustained heavy damage to his body, but his internal processes are all operating normally. There was no damage to his databanks,” Izu stated.

Fuwa let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, hearing it taper off into something that sounded much like a sob. “Thank god.”

“Bringing Raiden-san back online now.”

It had to only have been a few minutes at most, but to Fuwa, it felt like hours, and it took everything in him to keep from pacing as he waited for Raiden to boot up.

He was ok. He would be ok. 

Then Raiden’s eyes were opening, and his gaze immediately settled on Fuwa. His eyes seemed to glimmer, like that morning when Raiden had stayed.

“Isamu.”

Fuwa felt weak-kneed, and as much as he wanted to press his lips to Raiden’s and not stop kissing him until he needed to breathe, he had to restrain himself. They weren’t alone, after all. But he did go to Raiden’s side and take his hand, not caring what Aruto or Izu thought. 

Raiden’s lips curved up into a weak smile. “You look like hell.”

Fuwa huffed. “I’ve just got bumps and bruises. You…” His grip on Raiden’s hand tightened. “You could have _died_. Stopped functioning. Whatever.”

“I wasn’t going to let Horobi kill you. Even if I didn’t have the means to transform anymore…my body can take a lot more than a human one.”

Izu’s head tilted slightly as she regarded them from a short distance away. “Aruto-shachou, Raiden-san has achieved singularity.”

Everyone in the room regarded her with surprise, aside from Raiden.

“Eh? Really? From saving Fuwa-san?” Aruto asked.

“Seems so,” Raiden said, sitting up and bringing Fuwa closer. “I saved him because I love him.”

Then Raiden was drawing Fuwa into a soft kiss, and Fuwa didn’t care if Aruto and Izu were staring at them in shock. 

Hiden understood, surely. His reaction to Izu being hurt by Jin back then had been nearly identical to Fuwa’s when Raiden had gone offline.

But those were feelings that Hiden had to sort out, Fuwa thought to himself. 

Now that Raiden was back, he didn’t care who knew it. 

Fuwa loved him.

*

Fuwa unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, Raiden on his heels. It all felt so wonderfully familiar, so perfect, that Fuwa felt like collapsing to the floor in relief.

After Raiden had come back online, and he’d been double checked for any damage that may have been overlooked, Aruto had suggested that he go into hiding. Raiden was part of Metsubojinrai, after all, and his defection would surely not be ignored. He’d offered to get Raiden into the Humagear version of witness protection, but Raiden had immediately refused, stating, “Then I wouldn’t see Isamu again, would I? I’d rather take my chances, if it means I can stay with him.”

The words had warmed Fuwa’s heart, and he’d welcomed Raiden to stay with him. It was all he wanted at this point. He wanted Raiden to be there every morning when he woke up. He didn’t want that one day to be a fond memory; he wanted it to be a reality.

Fuwa was so weary, but even so, he wrapped his arms around Raiden, before pressing an inquiring kiss to his lips.

An appreciative hum echoed in Raiden’s throat, but he still drew back. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet. Why don’t we get some rest for now?” When it looked as though Fuwa were about to protest, he shook his head, sliding Fuwa’s jacket off and hanging it up. “I’m not going anywhere, Isamu. You’re stuck with me.”

That sounded absolutely perfect, Fuwa thought to himself, a small smile on his lips. “I need a shower…and I need to get rid of these clothes,” headed with a grimace, noticing the particularly large blue smear across his shirt. A shower sounded like heaven, but remaining upright for much longer sounded like an ordeal, and a bath would take too long.

The next thing he knew, Raiden was leading him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, then began to remove Fuwa’s clothing, followed by his own, and he stepped into the shower, drawing Fuwa in after him. Raiden took care of everything for him, kissing Fuwa gently as he lathered him up, his hands lingering to massage the tension out of his shoulders as he worked.

It was the most intimate thing Fuwa had ever experienced, and if he hadn’t been so sleepy, he knew he would have been incredibly turned on from it.

While Fuwa rinsed off, Raiden quickly lathered up as well. He probably had a few splatters of dried blood on himself, and…well, after everything, he wanted to be clean. He’d been more or less living on the run since he’d left Fuwa that day, and although Humagears couldn’t feel heat or chill, they could pick up dirt. And with the amount of time he’d spent weaving through the forests of Daybreak, he was definitely too dirty to get into Fuwa's bed without bathing.

After Raiden rinsed off, he shut off the water, and they both stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around Fuwa, watching him sleepily dry off, as he toweled himself dry.

Then he led Fuwa into his bedroom, and they both crawled beneath the covers. Raiden drew Fuwa close, wrapping his arms around him, and he felt Fuwa slip into a content slumber just moments later. Raiden pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, content to lay there and simply enjoy the feeling of having Fuwa in his arms once again, until he slid into sleep mode.

~

At some point much later, Raiden’s eyes opened, and he rolled over carefully, his fingers finally locating his charge cable. He’d no sooner plugged it into his headset, when Fuwa made a sleepy sound of distress.

“Shh…I’m right here,” Raiden breathed, moving closer, and Fuwa shifted closer to him, a soft sigh of contentment brushing across Raiden’s chest, before his breathing evened out.

Humagears didn’t have hearts; not exactly. Not even when they reached singularity. But in that moment, Raiden felt that if he’d had a heart, it would have been overflowing with affection for the human that laid nestled against his chest.

With that thought, he returned to sleep mode.

~

The next morning, when Fuwa opened his eyes, he couldn’t help but pinch himself when he saw Raiden laying beside him. After so many nights alone, it felt rather surreal to finally wake up like this, like that one morning so long ago.

Then Raiden’s eyes opened, and a smile crossed his lips. Not the cocky smirk that Fuwa associated with him, but a real, genuine smile, one that sent a rush of affection through Fuwa’s body, and he couldn’t help but smile back, his arm going around Raiden’s waist.

“That looks good on you,” Raiden said, reaching up to disconnect his charge cable. When a confused look crossed Fuwa’s face, he continued, “That smile.” He leaned closer, his lips lingering on Fuwa’s for just a moment.

That moment was all it took, and suddenly, emotions were bubbling forth, and they simply could not be close enough to one another. They drew each other closer, soft sounds echoing in their throats as the kiss deepened, and their sleepy bodies became very awake.

Fuwa found himself on his back, Raiden leaning in to press kisses along his jaw, down his neck, before giving it a teasing nip, then moved up to reclaim Fuwa’s lips. He shifted slightly as he reached for the lube, but his lips did not leave Fuwa’s. 

When Raiden’s slick finger brushed against Fuwa’s entrance, Fuwa’s arms went around the Humagear, as if pulling him closer would bring him inside even quicker. When one finger slid inside him, their lips parted with a soft whine from Fuwa.

“I missed you so much,” Raiden murmured, easing the finger in even further. “I never want to make you sad like that again. I only want to see you smile…and see you when you look like this,” he added with a mischievous smirk. 

Their lips met once again, as Raiden added a second finger. He’d wanted to take his time with Fuwa, now that they had all the time in the world to be together, but after their time apart, he simply couldn’t help but be a bit impatient. And, judging by the way Fuwa was writhing against him, he felt the same way.

Raiden’s fingers left Fuwa’s body, but before he had time to protest, his shaft was replacing them, and Fuwa’s head fell back, his eyes closing.

This was so perfect. He’d missed this so much. He’d missed _Raiden_.

Raiden started moving, his thrusts slow and deep, and Fuwa wrapped his arms around the Humagear’s shoulders. Gradually, his pace increased, and he finally allowed Fuwa to draw him into a hasty liplock, their tongues meeting amidst soft moans and sighs. 

Raiden’s fingers wrapped around Fuwa’s shaft, pumping him in time with his thrusts, and their lips parted, their eyes locked on one another, until Fuwa’s eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm overtook him, his release splattering on Raiden’s stomach. Moments later, Raiden was moaning Fuwa’s name as he came, and he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he rode out his orgasm with a long groan.

Eventually, Fuwa’s fingers ran along Raiden’s back, and he drew back slightly, meeting a gaze that was overflowing with affection, before their lips met softly, tentatively, for just a moment.

“I love you,” Fuwa said, he voice barely audible. “Welcome home.”

That feeling swelled inside of Raiden once again, and he smiled, his fingers tracing along Fuwa’s cheek.

“I love you too, Isamu. It’s good to be back.”


End file.
